The Wedding's Photo Frame
by chohyunnie
Summary: Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding mencintai kliennya / Ketika cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar / Ketika Tuhan menunjukkan jodoh seseorang dengan cara yang tak terduga / Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Heechul / WONKYU / BL / DLDR / NO BASH / Chapter 5 Update
1. Chapter 1

_**-Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding masih memiliki perasaan pada kliennya –**_

_**-Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar-**_

_**-Ketika cinta dipertaruhkan karena pengkhianatan-**_

_**-Ketika selembar foto menjadi saksi jalan yang memiliki dua arah –**_

_**-Ketika hati yang terluka berhasil menemukan obatnya - inilah jawabannya... –**_

**The Wedding's Photo Frame**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

And other, akan bertambah seiring cerita

Rate : T

Author tidak punya apapun selain cerita ini, semua cast punya Tuhan

Warning: Boys Love, yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol back atau tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, usia Hangeng di sini lebih tua daripada Heechul.

Pairing akan terbentuk sesuai cerita :)

-Happy Reading-

* * *

><p>Photo 1<p>

Suasana salah satu kelas di Kyunghee University cukup lengang sore itu, bukan karena para mahasiswanya yang tenang mendengarkan dosen mengajar, tapi karena jam belajar telah selesai sejak setengah jam lalu. Hanya tersisa satu mahasiswa saja di kelas itu. Dia nampak sibuk mencatat atau lebih tepatnya mencoret - coret sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis.

"Hmmm.. Apalagi ya, wedding cake sudah di design, undangan juga sudah di buat, tapi, kenapa tidak ada acara untuk foto prewedding di sini?" Namja itu kembali menambahkan sebuah kalimat di buku tulisnya. "aigoo yang menikahkan Hae hyung kenapa aku yang harus mengurus semuanya," namja yang terlihat manis di usia dua puluh satu tahun itu mengumpat kesal sambil menutup kasar buku tulisnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan duduk bersandar di kursi kelas.

Tak beberapa lama, ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama ikan hyung di layarnya, dengan malas ia menerima panggilan tersebut,

"ne hyung, aku masih di kelas... Oh hyung sudah di depan, baiklah aku keluar sekarang" Namja manis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk selama ini dan melangkah cepat menuju gerbang kampus, bisa runyam jika ia membuat hyungnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kyuhyunnie" panggil seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan terlihat atletis,

Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyunnie itu segera berlari menemui sang hyung yang tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di samping Hyundai New Santa FE miliknya, tak lupa tatapan - tatapan genit dari para mahasiswi Kyunghee yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"ck, berapa kali kubilang tetap di dalam mobil saja Donghae hyung, kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka memandang takjub padamu, aku rasa jika monyet mu itu tahu dia pasti akan menguliti hyung hidup - hidup"

Pletak, Donghae memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun meski tetap fokus menyetir, "panggil dia hyung, dia lebih tua darimu dongsaeng"

"isss ne ne, eunhyuk hyung, puas hyung ikan?" Kyuhyun menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"temani hyung ke butik ne? Hyung harus fitting baju pengantin, kau menganggur kan setelah ini? Ah kau pasti menganggur, karena kerjaanmu hanya kuliah, makan, tidur dan main game saja" ejek Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu, "jika hyung lupa, aku sekarang ini sangat sibuk, sibuk sebagai wedding organizer mu"

Donghae tertawa mendengar kata - kata adiknya itu, memang benar, dia dan Eunhyuk sepakat meminta Kyuhyun sebagai wedding organizer mereka, karena adiknya itu tau persis apa yang ia sukai dan tidak sukai.

"mianhae, siapa tahu setelah kau membantu hyung menyiapkan acara pernikahan, kau juga akan segera mendapatkan jodohmu" Donghae kembali tertawa,

"yak hyung!"

.

.

"oke good, coba pandang pasanganmu dengan mesra nona, iya bagus begitu, pertahankan, oke, bagus, sekali lagi, yak cukup untuk kali ini, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian" seorang namja tinggi dan tentu saja berwajah tampan meletakkan kamera samsung andalannya di sebuah meja setelah mengeluarkan memory yang ada di dalam kamera tersebut. Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu berjalan mendekati sebuah laptop yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang pria dan wanita yang menjadi pasangannya mengikuti namja tampan Choi tersebut.

"bagaimana menurut kalian?" Siwon menunjukkan hasil - hasil jepretannya pada pasangan tersebut. Sang wanita mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda ia begitu menyukai hasil kerja keras Siwon. Sang pria juga melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih,

"tidak sia - sia kami memilih mu sebagai fotografer prewedding kami, foto - foto yang kau hasilkan benar benar nyata," ucap Seungjoo, sang pria

"ah, anda terlalu memuji Seungjoo-ssi" ucap Siwon sopan, "saya hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk kalian, saya harap pernikahan kalian akan selalu bahagia"

"kamsahamnida siwon-ssi, foto ini akan kami pajang di tempat resepsi dan tentunya di kamar kami nanti. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu Siwon -ssi " ucap sang calon mempelai wanita.

Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang membuat namja itu semakin menawan. Tak lupa ia mengantar kedua kliennya itu hingga ke area parkir, sesuatu yang memang selalu siwon lakukan pada semua kliennya, membuat hubungan baik yang akan terus berlanjut. Tidak heran siwon memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai kalangan walau ia adalah seorang fotografer prewedding.

"sepertinya kau sedang bahagia wonnie" suara seseorang menghentikan langkah siwon menuju kedalam studio miliknya, "klien tadi berjanji merekomendasikan ku pada teman temannya yang akan menikah. Itu artinya job kita akan semakin banyak hyung" Siwon berjalan ke arah kursi kerja miliknya dan bersiap mengedit hasil kerjanya beberapa saat lalu,

"dan.. Apa kau akan menaikkan gajiku?" goda jungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Leeteuk,

"yaaaaak hyung,"

Leeteuk tertawa, "aku hanya bercanda siwonnie, lagipula, mana ada orang yang betah bekerja dengan orang seperfect dirimu, yang tidak suka ada kesalahan sedikitpun dalam pekerjaan kecuali hyung kesayangan mu ini"

"hyung, berhenti menggodaku atau hyung benar benar tidak ku gaji" gumam siwon, membuat tawa leeteuk semakin keras,

"woooo sombong sekali dongsaeng ku ini, kau lupa siapa otak kreatifmu eoh?" leeteuk mengacak acak rambut siwon dengan sayang, membuat sang empunya rambut melotot kesal,

"huh, hyung kencan saja sana dengan Young Woon hyung, daritadi ponsel mu berdering terus, pasti kekasih posesifmu itu sedang ngomel ngomel tidak jelas"

"hey kau mau membalasku, baiklah aku tinggal dulu. Hati hati di studio, kau ini memang perfeksionis dalam bekerja tapi ceroboh dalam hal lain, jangan tinggalkan studio dengan pintu tidak terkunci, arra" leeteuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruangan siwon sambil mengangkat panggilan telepon dari sang kekasih,

"dasar ajussi" tapi Siwon malah tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, biar bagaimanapun leeteuk adalah seseorang yang sudah dia anggap hyung kandungnya sendiri. Siwon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda setelah baru saja mendapat gangguan dari leeteuk.

.

"pintu cek, listrik cek, hmm apalagi ya, ah jendela" Siwon berlari kearah beberapa jendela yang masih terbuka. Karena keasyikan mengedit gambar, Siwon tidak sadar hari telah beranjak malam, karena itu dengan tergesa gesa ia mengecek semua keamanan di studio miliknya. Biasanya ada leeteuk yang dengan senang hati memeriksa semua hal, tapi karena hari ini leeteuk ada acara penting terpaksa siwon yang melakukannya.

"oke, semua sudah terkunci, hah, tidak kusangka sudah jam segini, leeteuk hyung pasti akan memenggalku kalau aku tidak sampai rumah terlebih dulu" Siwon bersiap memasuki mobil hyundai hitam kesayangannya ketika ponselnya berdering, namja tampan itu merogoh saku celananya dan melihat ID caller, ekspresi wajahnya langsung terlihat tidak suka, "yeoboseyo eomoni"

"kau sudah selesai bekerja Siwonnie?" Tanya suara lembut di seberang sana, Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat 'perhatian' dari ibunya itu.

"langsung saja katakan ada urusan apa eomoni menghubungiku" Siwon tidak ingin berbasa - basi karena ia tahu pasti apa keinginan sang ibu.

Terdengar kekehan di seberang, "putraku sudah tidak sabar rupanya, arra, datanglah ke restoran keluarga di Gangnam, abeojimu juga sudah menunggu di sini" dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Siwon memukul kap mobilnya kesal, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan cukup cepat.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung berbentuk artistik dengan label Han Entertainment terpasang sempurna di depan pintu masuk membuat gedung enam lantai itu terlihat lebih istimewa. Seorang namja berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun berjalan dengan cukup santai diikuti beberapa orang dari pihak televisi di sisi kiri kanannya. Sepertinya mereka sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kontrak sehingga tidak menghiraukan beberapa pegawai yang menunduk hormat kepada orang - orang penting tersebut.

"baiklah, saya tunggu proposal anda selanjutnya untuk masalah honor dan jumlah episode serta peran artis saya untuk drama terbaru televisi anda"

"kami mengerti Tuan Han, akan kami siapkan secepatnya"

Kedua namja yang sama - sama memiliki jabatan penting di perusahaan itu saling menjabat tangan satu sama lain untuk mengakhiri pertemuan dadakan hari itu. Segera setelah mengantar tamunya namja yang bernama Tan Hangeng, seorang pria keturunan China - Korea yang sukses membangun sebuah kerajaan agensi artist di negara ginseng tersebut berjalan ke arah lift, siap kembali ke ruangannya di lantai enam ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang diikuti bisikan yang terdengar seksi di telinganya, "tawaran drama lagi, pasti untukku kan?"

Hangeng melepas dengan sopan lengan yang melingkari bahunya dan berjalan ke dalam lift ketika pintu tersebut terbuka.

"jaga sikap mu Heechul-ssi, kita sedang berada di kantor, sangat tidak sopan jika para karyawan melihat ulahmu tadi" ucap Hangeng pada namja cantik sekaligus tampan yang ikut masuk ke dalam lift itu.

"ck" namja yang bernama Heechul itu berdecak kesal dan memandang tajam ke arah Hangeng, "apa perduliku, toh aku artis utama agensi ini, mereka tidak akan berani macam - macam padaku, iyakan sayang" Heechul kembali berniat mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Hangeng ketika lagi - lagi namja itu menolaknya dengan halus. Terlebih saat itu pintu lift terbuka karena telah berada di lantai enam.

"apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal hingga bisa bersantai seperti ini?" Tanya Hangeng

"tentu saja jadwalku sangat padat hari ini, terima kasih padamu yang telah repot - repot menerima banyak tawaran untukku, tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin menyempatkan diri menemui sajangnim tampan ku ini sebelum melakukan jadwal berikutnya, yah sebagai ucapan terima kasih untukmu" Heechul terus mengikuti Hangeng bahkan hingga ke ruangannya, namun Hangeng terlihat tidak perduli. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Heechul berdecih ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat wallpaper namja tampan di hadapannya, "cih, masih saja memasang foto anak kecil itu, jelas - jelas dia tidak tertarik padamu, kenapa masih saja menyukainya. Masih lebih baik aku daripada dia"

Hangeng menghela nafas, ia tahu Heechul sangat menyukainya bahkan lebih tepatnya terobsesi padanya. "ini sudah jam tujuh malam, jadwal syuting mu jam delapan kan, cepat berangkat sebelum kau membuat nama baik perusahaan hancur karena terlambat"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Heechul berdecih malam itu karena kata - kata Hangeng, "arra arra, tapi lihatlah, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Sajangnim" Heechul segera berjalan dengan anggun keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas mencoba memaklumi tingkah Heechul, karena bukan satu dua kali namja itu berkata seperti tadi.

Hangeng kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi diam - diam, "yeoboseyo Kyuhyunnie"

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali dalam dua jam hari itu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tadi ia hanya duduk diam di sofa menunggu hyung kesayangannya melakukan pengepasan baju pengantin. Jika bukan karena Hangeng menelponnya sejam lalu, mungkin ia sudah mati kebosanan. Ia juga merutuki padatnya jadwal sahabat hyungnya itu sebagai CEO sebuah agensi terkenal, sehingga hanya bisa meneleponnya selama setengah jam.

Kyuhyun mengacak - acak rambutnya, merasa frustasi mengapa hyungnya itu begitu lama di dalam. Ia bahkan tidak diijinkan melangkah sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada saat ini. "Hae hyung lama sekali sih, mana aku tidak bawa psp lagi" Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan bersiap nekat keluar dari butik ketika sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu Kyuhyunnie?"

Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun terpana melihat penampilan Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap takjub hyungnya tersebut. Terakhir kali setidaknya setahun lalu ia masih melihat hyungnya itu terlihat manis dan err uke? Tapi sekarang, yang ada di hadapannya seperti sosok lain dari Donghae. Kyuhyun bisa melihat lengan atletis yang entah sejak kapan dimiliki Donghe tampak pas tertutup rapi oleh jas berwarna putih bersih. Hyungnya saat ini terlihat sangat tampan dan manly. Rambutnya yang dipotong cepak menampilkan kesan tegas di wajahnya, serta senyum menawan yang entah mengapa membuat matanya tak bisa lepas menatap kakak kandungnya itu. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena Donghae bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, karena namja itu telah mengubah Donghae yang dulunya sangat manis menjadi seperti sekarang. Seperti keinginan orang tuanya agar Donghae menjadi seorang seme.

"nie... Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan ketika suara Donghae menyadarkannya, "kenapa kau malah melamun? Terpesona? Apa kau kaget karena hyungmu ini sangat tampan eoh?" Donghae mencolek pipi chubby Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Donghae di pipinya dan merengut, "ne, tampan di kalangan ikan" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Pletak, Donghae kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "akui saja kalau hyung mu ini sekarang sangat tampan hn, Hyukkie pasti akan terpesona melihatku nanti"

"kau terlalu percaya diri hyung" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sang hyung dan memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama dari atas ke bawah.

"tampan" tapi kata tersebut hanya diucapkan Kyuhyun dalam hati, mana mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bisa besar kepala namja yang akan menikah sebentar lagi itu. "aku rasa jasnya yang membuatmu tampan hyung, kau harus berterima kasih pada designernya, tidak mudah membuat wajahmu itu jadi lebih baik jika pakaian yang kau pakai jelek"

Donghae tertawa mendengar komentar Kyuhyun, bukankah secara tidak langsung adiknya itu mengatakan jika dirinya tampan. Donghae kembali memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Jas yang ia kenakan memang tidaklah memiliki pola yang rumit. Jas itu malah terlihat sederhana karena hanya mengandalkan garis panjang berwarna cokelat tua di sisi kiri kanannya, serta kancing berbentuk bulat besar serta sebuah saku di bagian atas. Namun yang membuatnya spesial adalah symbol D&E yang terbordir rapi di bagian kiri jas. Inisialnya dan Eunhyuk. Design ini adalah keinginannya karena ia ingin namanya dan Eunhyuk selalu berada di jantungnya, menjadi tempat terpenting selama hidupnya kelak.

"kenapa sekarang malah hyung yang melamun? Ini sudah malam dan aku lapar, tidak bisakah lebih cepat? Aku ingin pulang" rengek Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk kepalanya begitu Kyuhyun menyebut kata makan, "aigoo mianhae Kyuhyunnie hyung lupa, hyung ada janji makan malam dengan Eunhyuk hari ini, kau pulang naik taksi saja ne"

Kerutan - kerutan kesal mulai bermunculan di kening Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali, kalau boleh, menghajar ikan di hadapannya ini jika tidak ingat betapa mengerikannya sang eomma mengamuk saat melihat wajah calon pengantin lebam - lebam nantinya.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Aisssh kau benar - benar menyebalkan hyung"

"mianhae Kyu, hyung benar - benar lupa, ah kau telepon saja Hangeng hyung dia pasti bisa menjemputmu" tawar Donghae, ia melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut, "astaga sudah jam segini, aku sudah terlambat" Donghae buru - buru kembali ke dalam bilik dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu dengan seenaknya menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan namja manis yang masih merasa kesal itu.

"Cho Donghae, liat saja nanti pembalasankuuuuu" teriak Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga membuat beberapa pegawai di butik tersebut hampir terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

Siwon memarkir kendaraannya di arena parkir khusus VIP, dan dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan memasuki area restoran, terlihat seorang waitress mengangguk hormat padanya dan membawa namja itu langsung menuju sebuah ruangan seakan - akan Siwon adalah orang yang sangat dikenal di restoran itu sehingga tidak perlu menanyakan keperluannya.

Siwon membuka pintu yang telah diketuk sebelumnya oleh si waitress dan berjalan angkuh ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat empat orang yang sangat ia kenal dan seorang yeoja -yang entah siapa dia- duduk dengan anggun dan sopan di kursi yang terlihat mewah. Beberapa makanan yang pastinya berharga mahal tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja. Dilengkapi beberapa gelas wine yang sudah pasti harganya sama dengan sebuah mobil jika kau membelinya.

"Kau sudah datang Siwonnie" seorang yeoja paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik dan muda di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima menyambut kedatangan Siwon dan menariknya mendekat, "duduklah" ucapnya sambil menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya.

Siwon hanya diam di tempat memandang malas ke arah yeoja muda yang tampak terpana melihatnya, hal itu tentu langsung disambut tawa kaku oleh nyonya Choi, "ah hahaha, Siwon kenalkan, dia Kang Soojung, putri tunggal keluarga Kang, kau pasti kenal dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kang bukan?"

Soojung terlihat malu - malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, "sepertinya uri Soojungie menyukai putra anda Nyonya Choi" komentar Nyonya Kang,

"tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh pada pesona seorang Choi Siwon, tampan, cerdas dan sukses di bidangnya karena kemampuan sendiri tanpa mengandalkan nama keluarga" Tuan Kang ikut berkomentar. Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tertawa dengan penuh kekaguman pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, annyeonghaseyo" sapa Soojung sopan,

"ya Tuhan putrimu sopan sekali Nyonya Kang" Nyonya Choi berucap bangga melihat betapa cantik, dan sopannya 'calon menantunya' itu.

Wajah Soojung langsung memerah sempurna mendengar pujian itu namun Siwon tetap diam dan tidak berkutik, "jadi, kalian ingin menjodohkan ku lagi" ucap ketus Siwon terebut lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas. Siwon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam, "mianhae Tuan Kang, Nyonya Kang, Soojung-ssi saat ini aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, apalagi memikirikan pernikahan. Mianhamnida" Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang sangat tidak nyaman baginya itu, meninggalkan mereka yang masih terkejut dengan sikap Siwon barusan.

"ah, mianhae, Siwon tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kami minta maaf" ucap Tuan Choi gugup,

"tidak apa, kami rasa, kami telah menyia - nyiakan waktu kami yang berharga untuk acara ini, tapi tenang saja, kejadian ini tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan perusahaan kita. Kajja kita pergi" Tuan Kang segera membereskan diri dan mengajak istri serta anaknya yang terlihat dipermalukan oleh Choi Siwon malam itu.

"yeobo bagaimana ini?" Nyonya Choi memandang khawatir suaminya,

"aku juga tidak tahu chagiya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Siwon, kenapa setahun belakangan ini ia terlihat menutup diri dengan suatu hubungan. Bahkan kita sudah berusaha membawa yeoja mulai dari yang cantik sampai yang biasa - basa saja, bahkan namja cantik pun ia tolak"

"ada apa dengan putra kita sebenarnya? Padahal dia sempat mengatakan pada kita akan mengenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi calon istrinya, tapi sebelum hari itu tiba ia malah terlihat seperti orang lain yang seakan tidak ingin menjalin hubungkan istimewa dengan siapapun"

.

Sebuah Hyundai Equus Caspian black melaju kencang membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul, mobil tersebut baru saja meninggalkan distrik gangnam dan mulai memasuki kawasan fly over kota Seoul. Siwon mengencangkan gengamannya pada kemudi mobil ketika ingatan akan malam satu tahun lalu itu muncul di kepalanya. "apa mereka tidak bisa bahasa Korea? Bukankah aku sudah katakan tidak akan berhubungan dengan siapapun, sampai kapanpun, kenapa mereka memaksa sekali?" Aku, bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang dulu, Choi Siwon yang sekarang tidak akan dengan mudahnya percaya pada takdir" Siwon benar - benar merasa kesal malam itu, ia bahkan tidak menyadari mobilnya melaju ke arah yang berlawanan, tidak menuju apartmentnya namun menuju ke arah pusat pertokoan di kawasan Seoul.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya namun seseorang yang dibilang akan menjemputnya itu tidak muncul juga. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, karena ia LUPA membawa dompetnya yang berarti ia tidak bawa uang dan tidak bisa naik taksi, juga Donghae yang begitu saja pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepeserpun uang membuat namja manis itu menghubungi Hangeng dan meminta namja itu menjemputnya. Walau sebelumnya Hangeng meminta maaf karena akan sedikit terlambat menjemput. Oh tidakkah kau terlalu bodoh Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah ongkos taksi bisa kau bayar ketika sampai di rumah?

Kyuhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar, bergegas ia melihatnya, sebuah pesan masuk, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Hangeng meminta maaf karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke butik tempat Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku hoodie yang ia pakai.

Dug, Kyuhyun terkejut ketika sebuah bola besar menyentuh tubuhnya, menggelinding hingga ke jalan raya dan berhenti tepat di tengah - tengah jalan. Kyuhyun melihat kesamping dan menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan hoodie berbentuk panda yang terlihat menggemaskan di tubuh mungilnya.

"hyungnim, bisa tolong ambilkan bola ku?" Tanya bocah kecil itu dengan nada yang hampir menangis. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan orang lain segera berdiri dari tempat duduk dadakannya yang berupa pipa besi berbentuk bulat dan menghampiri anak laki - laki tersebut.

"ne akan hyung ambilkan, tunggu di sini dulu oke, jangan kemana - mana" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum kecil yang ditampilkan anak laki - laki itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari suasana sekitarnya yang mendadak sepi padahal sejak tadi kendaraan dan manusia banyak berlalu - lalang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jalan raya setelah sebelumnya memastikan tidak ada mobil yang lewat. Ia merunduk mengambil bola besar yang cukup merepotkan ketika memegangnya itu, begitu bola sudah berhasil ada di tangannya, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke temaptnya, namun sebuah cahaya terang mendadak menyilaukan pandangannya. Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam keluaran hyundai melaju dengan cukup kencang ke arahnya. Kyuhun tidak mampu bergerak di tempatnya, kakinya seakan terasa lumpuh sekedar untuk melompat menghindar. Bola yang ia pegang terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana. Namja manis itu hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya mencoba menghalau terangnya sinar lampu mobil yang semakin mendekat.

Decit ban yang dipaksa berhenti menjadi satu satunya suara di kawasan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam seolah pasrah akan apa yang menimpanya setelah ini. Tanpa menyadari anak laki - laki yang sejak tadi melihatnya tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang anak kecil. "chukkae hyungnim" ucapnya sebelum pergi sambil membawa bola besar yang entah kenapa bisa kembali ke tangannya sembari membawa dua lembar foto.

**-TWPF-**

_Jodoh adalah garis yang telah digambar Tuhan untuk setiap umatnya. Garis yang tidak akan ada satupun orang bisa menghapus atau membelokkannya. Karena, cinta adalah hadiah yang diberikan untuk setiap umat yang terlahir ke dunia. Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara Tuhan mempertemukan setiap pasangan. Namun, Tuhan akan memberi isyarat kepada alam, hati, jantung dan otak untuk bereaksi ketika seseorang bertemu dengan jodohnya suatu hari nanti._

_Tuhan_ _bahkan mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk ikut memberikan ucapan selamat dan doa kebahagiaan kepada sepasang manusia yang akan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Malaikat yang tidak akan disadari oleh siapapun._

Tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Lanjut? Give me your opinion ^^<strong>

**.**

**Annyeong chohyunnie balik lagi, kali ini dengan cerita yang baru. ****Untuk Way**** chohyunnie minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi cerita itu. ****Ada**** satu alasan kuat yang mendasarinya.**

**Adakah yang tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya? Jangan ragu2 untuk bertanya di kotak review. Karena ini baru chap awal, masih banyak hal yang akan di kupas (?) satu persatu di tiap chap, jadi tungguin aja lanjutannya ne ^^**

**Mianhae kalau temanya pasaran, tapi hyunnie berani jamin cerita ini tidak menjiplak karya siapapun, tema ini lahir ketika hyunnie mendengarkan lagu dont leave me nya super junior.**

**Ada**** yang mau menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada kyuhyun setelah ini? Atau siapa pengemudi mobil yang akan menabrak Kyuhyun? Hehe,**

**Okeh cukup segitu saja dulu cuap cuapnya sampai bertemu di chap ke dua ^^**

**Yang mau teror atau kenalan [ceileh] silahkan mampir ke twitter saya di kyuph , mention untuk followback atau bbm 7E5FC6AF atau di PM ffn juga boleh ^^**

**.**

**Lets spread wonkyu love around the world**

**-chohyunnie-**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding masih memiliki perasaan pada kliennya –_**

**_-Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar-_**

**_-Ketika cinta dipertaruhkan karena pengkhianatan-_**

**_-Ketika selembar foto menjadi saksi jalan yang memiliki dua arah –_**

**_-Ketika hati yang terluka berhasil menemukan obatnya - inilah jawabannya... –_**

**The Wedding's Photo Frame**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

And other, akan bertambah seiring cerita

Rate : T

Author tidak punya apapun selain cerita ini, semua cast punya Tuhan

Warning: Boys Love, yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol back atau tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, usia Hangeng di sini lebih tua daripada Heechul.

Pairing akan terbentuk sesuai cerita :)

-Happy Reading-

* * *

><p>Photo 2<p>

.

.

"hyung" seorang anak kecil dengan bola besarnya berjalan riang memanggil seseorang yang tengah asyik merapikan make-upnya,

"oh kau sudah kembali Hongki-ya, bagaimana tugasmu apa kau berhasil?"

Anak kecil yang bernama Hongki tersebut tersenyum, "ne hyung, aku sudah melakukan apa yang hyung minta, selanjutnya apakah aku boleh pergi bermain?" Tanyanya polos,

"tentu, bermainlah di sana, jangan mengacaukan pekerjaan ku hari ini, arra"

"ne hyung"

"Heechul-sshi, sudah waktunya syuting di mulai lagi, seorang kru memanggil Heechul yang tengah merapikan make up nya,

"arraseo, aku akan segera ke sana"

Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, "Hongki-ya kemarikan foto yang hyung berikan padamu tadi" Heechul mengulurkan tangannya meminta sesuatu,

Hongki menyerahkan dua lembar foto yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul. Namja tersebut tersenyum penuh arti memandang foto yang ia pegang, "berani kau membuat Hannie mengacuhkanku, maka akan kubuat kau menderita bocah kecil" Heechul meremas foto yang ia pegang hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya kasar, bersiap - siap menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika seseorang yang sudah siap ia semprot ternyata bergetar ketakutan. Siwon terdiam di tempat. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh yang terduduk ketakutan itu,

"hei, neo gwaenchana?" Entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat tubuh gemetaran itu perasaan kesal Siwon seakan - akan lenyap begitu saja, berganti menjadi penuh kekhawatiran.

Siwon berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menyentuh bahu yang masih gemetaran itu, "gwaenchana? Mianhae, aku, kau harusnya berhati - hati, apa, yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan seperti tadi eum" tanya Siwon, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, "apa kau terluka? Kita ke rumah sakit bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi, namun Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, "jebal katakan sesuatu setidaknya aku tahu kau baik - baik saja" Siwon semakin khawatir karena namja yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang hanya diam,

Siwon menghela nafas, "hei" Siwon berteriak sambil menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan namja itu,

Kyuhyun tersentak akibat teriakan keras itu, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Seperti gerakan slow motion, perlahan ke dua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Siwon terdiam. Ia merasa waktu seakan berhenti di sekitarnya. Wajah itu, wajah ketakutan yang bersimbah air mata itu. Dan, ketika ke dua bola mata mereka bertemu, Siwon merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia seakan - akan tersedot oleh tatapan sendu mata di hadapannya. Seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Namja tampan tersebut tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi chubby di hadapannya, namun gerakannya tertahan, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

Siwon merasa resah, seakan - akan ia seperti tertangkap basah selingkuh dengan orang lain, namja tampan itu berdiri tanpa sempat melakukan apapun pada air mata Kyuhyun, "mianhae" hanya satu kata itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di tengah jalan. Meninggalkan namja manis yang masih ketakutan tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun memandang mobil mewah yang melewatinya begitu saja itu, "setidaknya.. Kau bisa membawa ku ke pinggir jalan pabbo" gumamnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia bersyukur nyawanya masih terselamatkan, tapi tidakkah namja itu membantunya berdiri mungkin.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan menopangkan tangannya pada aspal jalanan, namun baru satu kaki yang berhasil ia angkat tubuh itu mendadak ambruk, Kyuhyun merasa kakinya tidak bersahabat dengannya, ke dua kakinya masih bergetar hebat. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih merasa shock dengan kejadian barusan. Sedetik saja namja itu terlambat menginjak rem mungkin ia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kyuhyunnie" suara seseorang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan, "astaga apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan seperti ini"

"gege..." Lirih Kyuhyun, air mata masih mengalir di kedua matanya,

"apa yang terjadi padamu" Hangeng, berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri, namun tubuh Kyuhyun kembali merosot jatuh, dengan sigap namja China itu menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ala bridal style, tanpa menyadari Siwon melihat semua itu dari dalam mobilnya.

Namja tersebut merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan ingin kembali, namun sebuah mobil dan seorang namja dengan setelan jas rapi terlebih dulu membantu namja manis itu. Siwon memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa panas. Cemburu? Tanpa sadar ia memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan keras. Seolah - olah menyalurkan kekesalannya.

.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa duduk di jalan raya seperti tadi?" Hangeng mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu seakan-akan tidak mendengar suaranya.

Hangeng meminggirkan mobilnya ketika melihat sebuah mini market 24jam. Ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut dan kembali setelah membeli sesuatu, "minumlah dulu Kyu" Hangeng membukakan penutup botol air mineral dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu dengan ragu menerima botol tersebut, namun Hangeng tersenyum lembut padanya, membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, "lebih enakan?" Tanya Hangeng,

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, air dingin itu menyegarkan tubuhnya, ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang, "xie xie gege" ucap Kyuhyun pelan,

Hangeng tersenyum, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya, "apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" Tawar Hangeng, ia ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai kejadian tadi, namun hal itu harus ia tahan saat ini, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang sulit terbuka jika dipaksa, karena itu ia biarkan saja Kyuhyun bercerita padanya jika ada masalah.

"aniyo, kita langsung pulang saja ge, gege makan malam di rumah saja sekalian, kebetulan eomma dan appa ada di rumah, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu gege" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia masih merasa lemas,

"jinjja? Baiklah gege terima tawaran makan malammu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama namja ini, Hangeng tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut jika ia tidak ingin bercerita. Padahal sejujurnya Kyuhyun ingin bercerita kejadian tadi, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat sahabat hyungnya itu terbebani karena mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula ia tidak apa - apa, tidak lecet atau terluka sedikitpun. Hanya rasa kesal yang masih tersimpan di hatinya pada namja yang hampir menabraknya itu.

.

Hangeng memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil diikuti teriakan dari dalam rumah. Donghae berlari tergopoh – gopoh disusul Eunhyuk di belakangnya, ia membantu Hangeng memapah Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah.

"apa yang terjadi pada mu dongsaengi, kenapa kau dipapah Hangeng hyung seperti ini" Donghae bertanya cemas saat mereka mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa,

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, "ini karena ikan hyung tahu, coba hyung mengantarku pulang dulu tadi aku tidak akan di ta…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata – katanya, membuat kening semua orang berkerut,

"di apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae, ia masih sangat panik menghadapi Kyuhyun,

"ani, aku lapar, aku mau makan" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya tapi terduduk lagi,

"aish kau ini bandel sekali sih, duduk sini dulu, hyung akan suruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan" Donghae berlari ke dalam rumah, memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan meja makan, karena mereka akan memulai makan malam.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Cho cukup ramai hari itu. Selain karena kedatangan dua pengusaha besar Cho Yunho dan sang istri Cho Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba dari perjalanan bisnis mereka. Makan malam kali ini juga membahas mengenai persiapan pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"bagaimana persiapan kalian, apa kalian sudah memutuskan akan bulan madu dimana?" tanya sang kepala rumah tangga, Yunho,

Uhuk, Donghae tersedak makanan yang ia makan, Eunhyuk langsung panik mengangsurkan air minum sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya malas, Hangeng melirik Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"appa kenapa bertanya seperti itu, kami menikah saja belum" Donghae mengelap bibirnya dengan kain yang ada di sampingnya,

"memang apa salahnya appa bertanya seperti itu eoh? Kalian kan akan menikah sebentar lagi, bulan madu itu masa paling penting dalam setiap pernikahan, jadi kalian harus memikirkannya matang – matang, jangan cuma asal jalan – jalan saja" nasehat Yunho,

"ah Hangeng-ssi, bagaimana kabar entertainment mu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia yakin setelah ini pasti akan ada perdebatan sengit jika suaminya itu tidak di hentikan,

"baik – baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi, kebetulan akhir tahun ini artis kami akan mengadakan syuting iklan untuk produk parfum yang kau buat" ucap Hangeng sopan,

"jinjja? Oh aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, baguslah" Jaejoong melirik Hangeng dan Kyuhyun bergantian, dia ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak ingin mengganggu nafsu makan putra bungsunya yang tengah sakit sepertinya. "apa kalian sudah menyiapkan foto prewedding Hae?" Jaejoong memutuskan lebih bertanya masalah putra sulungnya daripada Kyuhyun,

"belum eomma, kami masih mencari yang tepat fotografernya" jawab Donghae,

"mwo? Ini sudah beberapa bulan menjelang waktu pernikahanmu kau masih belum membuat foto prewedding?" Yunho melirik sambil tetap memotong daging sapi yang ada di piringnya,

Donghae mengangguk, "Hae hyung meminta ku mengurus semuanya appa, dia sendiri asyik pacaran dengan Hyuk hyung" gumam Kyuhyun, cukup keras untuk di dengar hingga telinga semua orang membuat kening Donghae mengkerut,

"Donghae, kenapa kau membuat adikmu melakukan persiapan pernikahan huh, bukankah kau yang akan menikah" ucap Jaejoong tajam, Donghae menunduk, melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan senyum evil kebanggannya, 'kena kau Hae hyung, rasakan pembalasanku' batin Kyuhyun sambil tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"ah, begini, Jae-eomonim" Eunhyuk memulai, "mengenai foto prewedding, hari minggu ini, kami berencana menemui salah seorang fotografer kenalan temanku, dan dia sudah mengaturkan janji agar kami bisa bertemu" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae di sisinya, agar namja itu diam

"oh benarkah? Kyuhyunnie, kau ikut mereka ne, sekalian jalan – jalan, apa kau ada acara besok minggu Hangeng?" tanya Jaejoong,

Hangeng yang cukup asyik dalam dunianya sendiri-memandang Kyuhyun- terkejut ketika Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan itu, "ah, aku tidak ada acara di hari itu, kalau Kyuhyun mau, aku bisa menemaninya sekalian"

"nah, jadi Kyuhyunnie kau harus ikut besok minggu" putus Jaejoong,

"mwo? Ya! Eomma, kenapa aku harus ikut, yang mau menikah kan Hae hyung, aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun,

"tidak ada tapi – tapian sayang, kau harus ikut, siapa tahu dia bisa jadi fotografer prewedding mu nanti"

Klontang, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai, dan memandang horror ke arah eomma nya yang masih tampak tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik itu, "eommaaaaa"

.

.

Siwon meletakkan waffle yang ia buat ke dalam piring dan menuangkan sedikit caramel syrup diatasnya, namja tampan itu lalu duduk di kursi makan dan membagi waffle itu kepada Leeteuk,

"eoh kau hari minggu ini ada janji bertemu dengan klien?" Leetek melihat kalender yang ada di meja, ada lingkaran merah dan tulisan tangan Siwon di sana,

"ne hyung, teman ku merekomendasikanku pada kenalannya yang akan menikah, karena mereka orang yang cukup sibuk jadi akhirnya kami sepakat bertemu di hari minggu ini" jawab Siwon sambil memakan waffle buatannya itu,

"oh, aku kira ada apa, tumben sekali kau mau menerima pekerjaan di hari minggu" Leeteuk ikut duduk di hadapan Siwon dan mengambil garpu, mulai memakan waffle di depannya.

"mollayo, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa langsung menyetujui ajakan itu," Leeteuk mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya, "tapi tidak apa – apalah, kebetulan hari itu aku juga tidak ada acara, jadi daripada diam di apartment lebih baik bertemu klien" Siwon mengambil botol sirup dan menuangkan lagi isinya ke atas waffle,

Leeteuk memandang Siwon cukup lama, sedikit menelisik wajah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng itu, "ada apa di wajahku Teuki hyung, kenapa kau memandangku sejak tadi" Siwon tanpa mengangkat kepalanya bertanya pada Leeteuk, membuat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa hambar,

"ah aniya, aku hanya merasa wajahmu sedang kecut hari ini, apa ada masalah" tanya Leeteuk mencoba memancing,

Siwon memandang Leeteuk sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Siwon-ah," panggil Leeteuk, namun Siwon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman,

"tadi, orang tuamu menelepon" ucap Leeteuk langsung,

Siwon menghela nafas kasar dan kembali mengiris wafflenya yang masih sisa separuh, "mereka, bertanya mengenai keadaanmu" ucap Leeteuk hati – hati, ia tahu ini adalah masalah yang cukup sensitif bagi Siwon, "mereka bertanya apa, yeoja yang…."

"aku sudah selesai" Siwon meletakkan garpunya ke atas piring dengan agak kasar, memotong kalimat Leeteuk, namja itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, membanting pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "selalu seperti ini, apa sebenarnya masalahmu, kenapa setiap kali membicarakan soal ini kau selalu saja kesal" Leeteuk mengaduk – aduk wafflenya hingga tak berbentuk, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang entah ke mana.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dan menatap kosong ke langit – langit, "kau dimana sekarang… aku merindukanmu…." Siwon membayangkan wajah seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari – harinya selama dua tahun, ia membayangkan semua kenangan indah yang pernah mereka jalani bersama. Meski keduanya harus menutupi hubungan tersebut dari semua orang termasuk keluarga, namun Siwon benar – benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya saat itu.

Senyum merekah di wajahnya, ia bahkan melupakan kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada orang tuanya, "bogoshippo, chagiya" gumam Siwon sambil memandang cincin perak dengan warna hitam di lingkaran tengahnya, "apa kau masih mencintaiku? Ataukah kau benar – benar membenciku? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku chagi" pandangan Siwon mengabur, ia melepas cincin yang selalu ia kenakan setiap hari itu lalu memandangnya, "apakah dua tahun kita bersama belum cukup bagimu untuk percaya padaku seutuhnya" Siwon menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat, ia memejamkan matanya, namun mendadak wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di benak Siwon, namja itu langsung terbangun, "kenapa…. Kenapa tiba – tiba wajah namja itu melintas di benakku, aku sedang membayangkan kekasihku" Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, ingatannya akan seorang namja manis yang tengah di gendong ala bridal membuat hatinya terasa panas tiba – tiba, "ck" Siwon berdecih dan mencoba kembali fokus pada orang yang ada di hatinya, namun wajah Kyuhyun dengan air mata mengalir di pipi kembali muncul memenuhi pikirannya, "aish ada apa denganku, kenapa aku malah memikirkan namja asing itu" Siwon melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, mungkin mandi dengan air dingin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Namun, setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, bayang – bayang wajah Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran namja tampan itu, Siwon mematikan shower dan berjalan ke luar kamar, namja itu hanya dengan memakai bathrope membuka kaca balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan kotaSeoul terpampang jelas. Meski angina malam sedikit menusuk, namun namja itu tidak perduli, ia duduk di kursi dekat pembatas, matanya menerawang entah kemana, namun bayang – bayang wajah Kyuhyun masih setia memasuki pikirannya, "apa ini karena aku merasa bersalah padanya, sehingga wajahnya tiba – tiba melintas di pikiranku" gumam Siwon, "ne pasti begitu, tapi, bukan aku yang salah, dia yang tiba – tiba ada di tengah jalan raya bukan" Siwon bermonolog, "ne, dia yang salah, jadi untuk apa aku merasa bersalah, dan untuk apa aku merasa seperti orang bodoh begini"

Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, memakai pakaiannya dan kembali memasang cincin yang tadi sempat ia lepas sesaat, namja tampan itu berbaring dan mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam laci mejanya, fotonya dengan seorang namja yang terlihat manis namun tampan di saat lain, Siwon memandang sendu foto itu, lalu mengecup namja yang ada di foto dan memejamkan matanya, tertidur sambil mendekap erat foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi di laci mejanya tersebut.

.

.

Hangeng berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan sambil memandang langit malam, Kyuhyun tersenyum kala Hangeng duduk di sampingnya. Ayunan tersebut sedikit bergoyang, "gege tidak ngobrol dengan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap melihat bintang,

"tidak, mereka sedang berbicara dengan hyungmu" jawab Hangeng sambil tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari samping, betapa manisnya namja di sisinya itu, "Kyu"

"hm?"

"kau tidak sedih?"

"untuk apa?"

"sebentar lagi Hae akan menikah, dan pasti akan meninggalkan rumah ini kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Hangeng lalu kembali memandang langit, "tentu saja sedih ge, aku pasti kesepian, Hae hyung selalu membuat rumah ramai, tapi, siapa aku bisa menghalanginya pergi, toh mereka juga akan pindah di apartment dekat sini, aku masih bisa sering - sering menemui mereka" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut,

Hangeng diam - diam merasa bangga pada Kyuhyun, betapa dewasanya ia, "kelak kau tidak akan kesepian lagi Kyu, jika kau bersama ku nanti, aku janji tidak akan pernah membuatmu kesepian" gumam Hangeng dalam hati, ia menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun dan membelainya, lembut, "gege akan terus melimpahkan kasih sayang untukmu Kyu, gege harap suatu hari nanti kau bisa membalas perasaan gege ini"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Jaejoong berdiri di samping pintu kaca dan memandang penuh kebahagiaan pada kedua namja itu, "putra - putraku sungguh beruntung memiliki orang - orang yang sangat menyayangi mereka" namja cantik itu berdiri cukup lama memperhatikan bagaiamana Hangeng memperlakukan Kyuhyun begitu lembut, setelah di rasa cukup, ia lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk perjalanan bisnisnya bersama sang suami esok hari.

.

"Kyuhyun"

"ne gege" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hangeng,

Hangeng menatap lama wajah Kyuhyun, "mmm, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Kita sudah cukup lama di luar"

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua lengannya, kedinginan? Tentu ia kedinginan, tapi entah kenapa ketika Hangeng berada di sisinya ia justru merasa hangat.

Hangeng melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, "pakailah, setidaknya ketika lebih lama berada di luar seperti ini kau tidak akan kedinginan" Hangeng membenarkan letak jasnya agar terasa pas di tubuh Kyuhyun, tanpa ia ketahui Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"xie xie Han gege" Kyuhyun merapatkan jas yang terpasang di tubuhnya, hangat dan nyaman, "gege tidak apa berada di sini sampai malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun,

Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya, "tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

"aniya, aku takut nanti... Ada... Yang... Marah" Kyuhyun merasa malu mengatakan kalimat itu. Aish Cho Kyuhyun bukankah Hangeng sudah sering berada di rumah mu sampai larut malam, kenapa bertanya pertanyaan bodoh begitu. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam dan merutuki bibirnya yang lancang,

Hangeng tertawa renyah, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "kenapa pertanyaan mu seperti itu eum? Apa kau lupa aku sendirian di apartment? Apa kau lupa aku sedang tidak punya pasangan?" Hangeng menyentil pelan hidung mancung kyuhyun, "aaa gege tahu, kau pasti cemburu yaaa" godanya,

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung bersemu merah, namun tidak terlalu kentara karena suasana cukup gelap malam itu, "a, aku cemburu? Kata siapa? Tidak kok gege" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,

Hangeng kembali tertawa, namja itu mengacak - acak rambut Kyuhun membuat namja itu merengut kesal, "Ya! Gege menghancurkan rambutku" teriak Kyuhyun, Hangeng berdiri dari ayunan dan berlari menghindari amukan Kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu tidak mau kalah, ia melemparkan jas milik Hangeng ke sembarang tempat dan berlari mengejar gege China nya itu.

"gege tunggu jangan lari tunggu" Kyuhyun berteriak sepanjang taman di kediaman keluarga Cho dan disambut dengan tawa Hangeng, "aish gege larinya jangan cepat - cepat" Kyuhyun mulai mengomel membuat tawa Hangeng semakin keras, "berhenti meledekku gege" teriak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling mengejar satu sama lain, tawa dan teriakan mewarnai taman bunga keluarga Cho malam itu, melahirkan kebahagiaan bagi anggota keluarga yang lain yang entah kenapa sama - sama menonton adegan kejar - kejaran tersebut.

"jika Kyuhyunnie bersama dengan Hangeng hyung aku setuju" ucap Donghae tiba - tiba,

"ne, eomma juga, bagaimana dengan mu yeobo" tanya Jaejoong yang kembali ke luar kamar dan ikut menonton aksi putra bungsunya itu,

"dua lawan satu tentu kalian menang" jawab Yunho singkat,

"tapi Hyukkie belum memberikan pendapatnya" ucap Donghae,

Yunho mengangkat alisnya malas, "tentu saja dia akan mengikuti mu, untuk apa bertanya lagi pabbo" Eunhyuk yang dibicarakan kedua ayah dan anak itu hanya menunduk malu. Betapa bahagianya ia bisa diterima dengan hangat di keluarga Donghae, padahal yang ia tahu Tuan dan Nyonya Cho adalah pebisnis yang terkenal dengan tangan dingin dan kedisplinan serta ketegasannya. Namun ketika bertemu mereka secara langsung, keduanya berbeda sekali dengan yang di bicarakan orang - orang, keduanya sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Bahkan sesekali bertengkar dengan anak - anak mereka, Eunhyuk tanpa sadar tertawa,

"kenapa kau tertawa chagi?" Tanya Donghae bingung,

"aniya, aku hanya merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan mu dan akan menikah denganmu Hae, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku, ingat itu" ucap Eunhyuk,

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan istri cantikku ini nanti huh, justru aku yang takut kau dilirik orang lain nanti" Hae mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ke dua orang tuanya hanya mengangkat bahu malas,

"aish mulai lagi, kajja yeobo kita lanjut siap - siapnya, memperhatikan mereka hanya buang - buang waktu, kita pacaran di kamar saja" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"aish eomma appa, bukankah sifat kalian juga seperti itu" teriak Donghae tidak terima.

.

Minggu pagi itu suasana sangat cerah, burung – burung berkicau menyambut datangnya sang mentari yang biasnya mulai memasuki kamar milik seorang namja tampan. Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Siwon setelah berkali - kali ia ketuk namja itu tidak juga membukakan pintu, "aigoo dia kalau tidur seperti orang mati saja" Leeteuk berjalan ke arah kasur Siwon dan bersiap mengguncang tubuhnya ketika melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk sebuah foto.

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk meraih foto tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke dalam laci, tempat yang sudah ia hafal, "kau masih belum bisa lepas dari bayang – bayangnya ya Siwonnie, karena itu kau menolak perjodohan orang tuamu kan" lirih Leeteuk sambil duduk di sisi kasur Siwon, namja itu membelai lembut rambut Siwon sambil berfikir, "kau memilih profesimu sekarang juga karena dia kan, memfoto banyak orang agar mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah dia, tapi, Siwonnie, apakah kau yakin jika dia akan menikah padahal dia sangat mencintaimu eoh"

Leeteuk menghentikan gerakannya ketika ia merasa tidur Siwon terusik, "oh hyung," dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, Siwon merapikan rambutnya yang searasa berantakan, "ada apa hyung pagi – pagi begini di kamarku" tanya Siwon bingung, Leeteuk tersenyum, baru bangun tidur saja Siwon sudah setampan ini, apalagi jika ia telah rapi, pantas saja banyak yang sangat mengaguminya, "hyung kenapa malah melamun, aku bertanya padamu" ulang Siwon,

"ah mian Siwonnie, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, ini sudah jam delapan pagi, bukankah kau ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini?" Leeteuk mengingatkan,

Siwon melirik jam dan mengernyit, "astaga hyung kenapa kau baru membangunkanku jam segini," Siwon langsung melompat panik dari kasurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi, "kami janji bertemu jam sembilan hyung" teriak Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi,

Leeteuk berdenyut kesal, "ck salahmu sendiri jika tidur seperti orang mati, asal kau tahu, mulut dan tanganku sudah pegal mengetuk pintu kamarmu itu eoh, hyung sudah siapkan sandwich untukmu, setidaknya sebelum berangkat kau harus makan, tadi malam kau belum makan apapun selain waffle bukan" ucap Leeteuk dari depan pintu, "hyung akan panaskan mobilmu jadi kau bisa langsung memakainya nanti, ah iya, malam ini hyung akan pulang terlambat, hyung ada janji dengan Kanginnie" lanjut Leeteuk,

Siwon tidak mendengarkan lebih jelas, karena ia sedang terburu – buru, mandi seadanya dan berpakaian, Siwon mengernyit melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, bergegas ia keluar kamar dan membawa apa yang ia butuhkan, mengambil setangkup sandwich buatan Leeteuk dan berlari ke luar, "aku duluan Teuki hyung" teriak Siwon sambil menutup pintu apartmentnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala, "dia selalu saja begitu, tidak pernah berubah".

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, namja itu termasuk salah orang yang pantang terlambat jika berjanji dengan seseorang. Pukul sembilan kurang lima menit Siwon telah tiba di studio miliknya. Dengan berlari kecil ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam, merapikan beberapa benda yang dirasa berantakan.

Mobil Hyundai Santa FE milik Donghae terparkir sempurna di samping Hyundai equus milik Siwon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk turun bersamaan, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan, "gege benar tidak mau ikut ke dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"tidak, kalian saja, gege menunggu di sini," ucap Hangeng,

"baiklah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, meinggalkan Hangeng yang sibuk berjalan – jalan di sekitar area studio. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga malas untuk masuk ke dalam, namun entahlah, ada sesuatu yang seperti mendorongnya untuk tetap pergi.

Donghae membuka pintu studio yang tertutup, ketiganya langsung takjub begitu melihat ke dalam studio, beberapa foto prewedding terpampang di dinding, "wuah fotonya seperti nyata ya Hae" ucap Eunhyuk, mereka berjalan mengikuti deretan figura – figura besar tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di tengah – tengah.

Ruangan itu terlihat minimalis, hanya ada lampu sorot, sebuah jendela kecil dan sebuah meja di pojokan. Beberapa foto juga terpajang di dinding – dinding dengan background kebanyakan alam terbuka. Eunhyuk berdecak kagum melihat hasil foto – foto tersebut.

Ketiganya lalu melangkah menuju satu – satunya orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, "ah, mianhae, kami yang sudah membuat janji dengan anda" Eunhyuk membuka percakapan,

Siwon yang saat itu sedang membelakangi mereka karena tengah merapikan beberapa figura cukup terkejut karena mendengar suara, bergegas ia meletakkan figura yang ia pegang dan berbalik.

Tepat saat itu, Siwon dan dua orang namja yang ada di hadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda – beda. Namun satu ekspresi yang sama mereka tunjukkan adalah. Terkejut.

**TWPF**

_Tuhan mempertemukan setiap jodoh dengan cara yang berbeda – beda, meskipun kelak mereka akan mengalami kesedihan dan keputusasaan, namun, takdir manusia telah terlukis. Dan Tuhan tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam menuliskan takdir setiap umatnya. Kebahagiaan adalah janji yang tidak akan pernah dilanggar oleh Tuhan, hal yang selalu menunggu di akhir di setiap kesusahan yang dialami setiap manusia._

Tbc

* * *

><p><strong>Hai haiiiiii, hyunnie kembali lagi dengan chapter dua~~~ adakah yang mau menebak lagi siapa yang terkejut dan kenapa? Hehe<strong>

**Bener – bener ga nyangka respon di chap satu melebihi perkiraan, gomawo buat semua yang udah review dan udah baca, hyunnie sangat terharu **

**Udah tahu kan siapa yang mau nabrak Kyu? Yap dia adalah Siwon**

**Banyak yang nebak itu cupit atau makhluk halus(?) ya anak kecil di akhir chap? Hehe bukan, dia manusia kok, dan ada yang benar nyebutinnya. Udah ketebak kan siapa anak kecil itu? XD**

**Oya ada yang tanya, hyunnie wks? Tentu hyunnie adalah WKS, i love wonkyu :D**

**Ya udah sekian aja cuap – cuapnya, apakah ada yang masih bingung? Silahkan bertanya, di chap berikutnya akan hyunnie jawab ^^**

**Untuk jewELF tokoh utamanya di sini adalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon ^^ eunhae adalah cast yang mempertumkan wonkyu nantinya. Terus buat vira aku kaget loh kamu nebak ampe sejauh itu XD kita lihat selanjutnya karena cerita ini tidak sesedarhana itu hehe…**

**Mianhae hyunnie ga bisa balas satu2 review dari kalian, tapi hyunnie baca kok, dan beberapa pertanyaan sudah hyunnie coba jawab di atas.**

**Yang mau teror atau kenalan [ceileh] silahkan mampir ke twitter saya di kyuph , mention untuk followback atau bbm 7E5FC6AF atau di PM ffn juga boleh ^^**

**.**

**oh ya, hyunnie lagi senang karena Siwon oppa menemani kyuhyun di rekaman musik hari ini, sampai update twitter hohoho**

**dan chukkae buat kyuhyun yang akhirnya punya album solo ^^ **

**Lets spread wonkyu love around the world**

**-chohyunnie-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding masih memiliki perasaan pada kliennya –**_

_**-Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar-**_

_**-Ketika cinta dipertaruhkan karena pengkhianatan-**_

_**-Ketika selembar foto menjadi saksi jalan yang memiliki dua arah –**_

_**-Ketika hati yang terluka berhasil menemukan obatnya - inilah jawabannya... –**_

**The Wedding's Photo Frame**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

And other, akan bertambah seiring cerita

Rate : T

Author tidak punya apapun selain cerita ini, semua cast punya Tuhan

Warning: Boys Love, yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol back atau tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, usia Hangeng di sini lebih tua daripada Heechul.

Pairing akan terbentuk sesuai cerita :)

-Happy Reading-

* * *

><p>Photo 3<p>

Siang itu suasana di Seoul sedang mendung. Awan – awan seakan menutupi matahari yang sedang ingin membagikan sinarnya ke dunia. Sama seperti awan yang sepertinya tengah menutupi hati seorang Choi Siwon. Namja tampan itu sejak satu jam lalu masih betah duduk diam di kursi kerjanya sambil memandang sebuah foto.

"ini benar kau ternyata? Aku tidak bermimpi, tapi, kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi ketika kau harus menikah? Ini membuatku gila kau tahu" Siwon memandang sendu foto yang dipegangnya, "kau begitu bahagia bersamanya, dan kau begitu biasa bertemu denganku, menganggap hubungan kita seolah – olah hanya sebagai rekan. Apa secepat itu kau melupakanku chagi? Dua tahun kebersamaan kita kau lupakan hanya dalam waktu satu tahun?" Siwon tersenyum miris,

.

**_"annyeonghaseyo, Cho Donghae imnida, calon suami dari Lee Hyukjae" Donghae tersenyum setelah mengatasi kekagetannya, ia memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah kepada Siwon yang masih mematung melihat mantan kekasihnya ada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai._**

**_._**

Siwon merobek foto yang ia pegang dan menyisakan hanya bagian separuh dimana ada satu namja yang tengah tersenyum lembut, "seharusnya aku yang disampingmu, bukan dia, dan bukan siapapun" Siwon meremas foto yang tinggal setengah itu dan membuangnya begitu saja ke dalam tempat sampah.

.

**_"chagiya jika kita bergaya seperti ini bagaimana?" Siwon mendengar Donghae berkata riang kepada Eunhyuk sambil merangkul namja bergummy smile itu. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke samping kirinya dan menghadapkan wajah namja itu kehadapannya, mendekatkan jarak keduanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna, "Siwon-sshi, tolong potret kami dengan __gaya__ seperti ini" ucap Donghae seakan – akan tanpa beban. Meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon yang masih berusaha mengatur emosinya yang meluap._**

**_._**

Namja tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "dan bocah manis itu, aku tidak menyangka dia adalah adikmu" Siwon mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, "dia manis juga jika dilihat – lihat, benar benar mirip dengan mu. Wajah kesalnya benar – benar menggemaskan" Siwon bergumam sendiri,

.

**_"neo" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon ketika namja itu tengah menyetel kameranya. _**

**_"ne? kau mengenalku?" tanya Siwon pelan, _**

**_Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut, "kau tidak ingat padaku eoh" wajahnya berubah kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab" _**

**_"apa maksudmu? Kau punya masalah denganku?" tanya Siwon bingung atau pura – pura bingung?_**

**_Kyuhyun kembali melebarkan matanya, "mwo? Kau tidak ingat pernah meninggalkan seseorang di jalan raya? Hanya meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja huh? Ck otakmu perlu di setting ulang agar tidak cepat pikun tuan choi" _**

**_Siwon memandang aneh Kyuhyun, ia mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi menemui Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah bersiap – siap. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta rasa kesal yang harus ia pendam dalam – dalam._**

**_._**

"dunia begitu sempit ternyata" Siwon tertawa, "hei chagiya, bagaimana jika kau tau aku hampir menabrak adikmu? Apa kau masih mau menerimaku?" Siwon membuka ponselnya, menampilkan layar belakang berupa foto dirinya dengan seorang namja yang baru saja setuju memakai jasanya sebagai fotografer prewedding.

Miris? Tentu. Selama satu tahun Choi Siwon menolak segala macam perjodohan yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya demi menunggu seseorang yang justru akan menikah sebentar lagi. Tak pernah ada dalam bayangan Siwon jika kisah cintanya akan berjalan seperti ini,

"hanya terkejut sesaat melihat ku, setelah itu menampilkan wajah biasa seolah - olah kita tidak saling kenal. Apa hanya aku yang masih menyimpan perasaan ini chagi" Siwon tetawa lemah sambil memandangi ponselnya, "aku masih mencintaimu, sangat, bisakah kau batalkan pernikahanmu dan kembali padaku? Aku merindukan mu, kau tahu, aku ingin sekali memelukmu tadi. Tapi, kau" wajah Siwon berubah sendu, "aku belum bisa melepasmu chagi, tidak bisa"

.

.  
>Donghae mengantar Hangeng hingga ke perusahaan agensinya. Namja china itu lupa jika ia ada rapat dengan klien sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun ikut turun mengantar Hangeng hingga depan pintu masuk.<p>

"mianhae, gege tidak bisa ikut jalan - jalan hari ini" ucap Hangeng sedih,  
>Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "gege jahat, katanya hari ini libur tapi nyatanya ada rapat. Gege berbohong"<p>

"aigoo Kyuhyunnie, gege benar - benar minta maaf, gege lupa jika ada rapat siang ini. Lain kali ne, gege janji nanti kita akan jalan - jalan lagi" Hangeng mengacak - acak rambut Kyuhyun layaknya seorang ayah yang minta maaf pada jagoan kecilnya.  
>Kyuhyun merengut sebal, niatnya untuk meminta gege chinanya itu untuk membelikan game baru batal hari itu.<p>

"aish gege menghancurkan rambutku" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan tatanan rambutnya,

Hangeng tertawa, "Kyuhyunnie mau memaafkan gege?" Kyuhyun merengut, "tidak mau"

"gege jadi sedih kalau Kyuhyunnie marah" Hangeng pura - pura menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"tidak usah pura – pura sedih, wajahmu tidak bisa menipuku, sana masuk, jangan sampai anda terlambat sajangnim" sindir Kyuhyun sambil bersedekap.

Hengeng tertawa, "arasseo, gege masuk ne, hati – hati"

"ne gege" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, mengantar Hangeng masuk ke dalam kantor agensi milik namja China itu. Setelah Hangeng masuk ke dalam Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil milik Donghae yang masih terparkir rapi di depan.

.

Hangeng berjalan dengan tenang memasuki wilayah kantor, tanpa tahu Heechul duduk kesal di ruang tunggu. Wajah cantik sekaligus tampannya berubah marah. Sudah sejak pagi ia sengaja datang kemari untuk menunggu Hangeng yang ada jadwal meeting hari itu. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Sajangnimnya itu tidak ada di ruangan.

"baru datang sajangnim?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat Hangeng berjalan melewati ruang tunggu perusahaan. Namja itu berdiri dan menghadang langkah Hangeng. Mau tak mau ia berhenti, "sajangnim, dari mana saja anda, aku menunggu di sini sejak pagi tapi anda tidak ada" tanya Heechul dengan nada di buat – buat.

Hangeng menghela nafas, "bukankah kau ada jadwal hari ini, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Hangeng menatap Heechul tajam, "jangan menjelekkan nama perusahaan Kim Heechul-sshi"

Heechul mendesah, "aku kemari untuk menyapamu apa tidak boleh? Sajangnim, aku menunggu di sini sejak pagi karma tahu anda ada meeting pagi ini, dan aku yakin anda tidak ada jadwal lain selain meeting itu kan"

Hangeng melirik Heechul, "aku ada meeting penting tadi pagi, dan kau tidak perlu mengecek jadwal ku setiap hari seperti itu Kim Heechul"

"mwo? Tapi aku artis nomer satu di agensi ini, apa tidak boleh aku mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari sajangnim?"

"kau memang artis nomer satu di sini, dan kau juga citra perusahaan ini. Jadi jangan bertingkah macam – macam dan lakukan jadwalmu dengan baik, pegilah manajermu sudah menunggu" Hangeng berjalan meninggalkan Heechul masuk ke dalam lift.

Heechul menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal, "ah Sunny-sshi" Heechul memanggil seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju lift, sekretaris Hangeng, "Sunny-sshi apa benar sajangnim ada meeting tadi pagi?"

Sunny berfikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng, "tidak ada Heechul-sshi, sajangnim hanya ada meeting satu kali hari ini, dan itupun belum dimulai. Waeyo?"

"ah aniyo, gomawo" Heechul mendengus kesal, "kau berbohong Tan Hankyung, apa kau mau mengelabuiku eoh, kau pasti pergi dengan bocah itu"

.

Hangeng meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia membuka laci kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah foto, foto dirinya dan Heechul ketika pertama kali namja itu debut, "Heechul-ah kau berubah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terlalu menginginkan diriku Heechul, kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku, orang yang memahamimu dengan baik. Mianhae, aku tidak pernah bisa menerima mu Heechul, sampai kapanpun kau adalah adik bagiku. Tidak lebih."

**_"Hangeng gege, aku ingin jadi artis" Heechul muda berlari dengan cepat menabrak Hangeng yang masih sibuk dengan buku – buku tebal miliknya, "aish kau ini sampai kapan sih mau membaca buku – buku aneh itu" Heechul mengambil buku milik Hangeng dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "hei jangan tampilkan wajah marah seperti itu lah" Heechul duduk di sisi Hangeng dan merangkulnya, "dengar, aku tahu kau pintar, dan, kau tahu aku berbakat, kenapa kau tidak mendirikan agensi artis dan aku akan jadi artisnya" ucap Heechul semangat,_**

**_Hangeng melirik Heechul sekilas, "maksudmu?"_**

**_"Hei Tan Hangeng, kau tahu perusahaan shampoo yang sedang naik daun ini" Heechul menunjukkan selembar brosur kepada Hangeng, "mereka mengadakan audisi untuk mencari model, dan aku ingin ikut" cerita Heechul ceria,_**

**_"kau? Model? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Hangeng,_**

**_"aish kau meragukanku hemm? Wajahku ini akan menarik perhatian para juri, bukankah kau ingin menjadi pemilik agensi, kenapa tidak menggunakan jasaku sebagai artis yang akan tenar?" Heechul tersenyum senang_**

Hangeng tertawa mengingat masa lalu, bagaimana Heechul dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri menjalani kehidupannya, meraih cita – citanya. Posisinya yang sekarang adalah berkat bantuan Heechul, tanpanya, ia akan sulit meraih impiannya ini. Tapi, Heechul mulai berubah, ia memang tetap sama seperti dulu, hanya saja, ia menjadi protektif pada dirinya. Semua yang ia lakukan harus setahu Heechul, dan lama kelamaan Hangeng merasa resah karena itu, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Hangeng hanya ingin Heechul bersikap tidak berlebihan padanya.

Hangeng kembali melihat foto yang ia pegang, foto yang mereka ambil ketika Heechul berhasil membuktikan kata – katanya. Foto dimana Heechul pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dunia entertainment sebagai seorang model untuk iklan shampoo yang sedang naik daun, "aku tidak ingat kapan kau mulai berubah protektif Heechullie, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu yang seperti ini, langkahmu masih sangat panjang, kau masih bisa naik lebih tinggi lagi dari sekarang, jadi jangan hancurkan kariermu demi orang seperti ku" Hangeng mengembalikan foto itu kedalam laci.

.

"Hae, kita ke mana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk, namun Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya berkosentrasi ke arah jalan raya meski dengan tatapan sedikit kosong, Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung, "Donghae" panggilnya lebih keras, namun Donghae tetap tidak bergerak, "Cho Donghae" kali ini Eunhyuk berteriak keras di telinga tunangannya itu, membuat Donghae sedikit terlonjak,

"ada apa?" tanyanya bingung,

"aish, kau ini kenapa? Kita bisa tabrakan jika kau melamun sambil menyetir"

"mianhae" Donghae kembali fokus ke arah jalan raya,

"Hae ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba jadi aneh begini, apa ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir,

Donghae mencoba tersenyum, "aniya, tidak ada masalah apa – apa chagi, kau tenang saja"

"lalu kenapa kau melamun begitu? Katakan sesuatu padaku, kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum, "tidak ada apa – apa Hyukkie chagi, sungguh, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja" bohong Donghae,

"Hei kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir, lihatlah sekarang aku takut kau menabrak sesuatu lalu kita masuk rumah sakit atau lebih parahnya tidak jadi menikah" ucap Eunhyuk tidak sadar.

Donghae reflek menginjak rem, membuat penumpang yang ada di dalam mobil terlonjak, Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur bahkan sampai terbangun, "aish ada apa sih Hae hyung, bisa menyetir tidak" oceh bungsu keluarga Cho itu,

"ah mianhae Kyuhyunnie kau terbangun ya, mianhae, tadi ada kucing lewat dan hyung tidak lihat" Donghae tertawa canggung,

"kucing? Lewat? Sejak kapan ada kucing lewat di jalan raya? Kau aneh hyung" Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan posisinya di bangku penumpang dan memejamkan matanya.

"iss ini gara – gara kau bicara yang aneh – aneh Hyuk aku sampai kaget" omel Donghae,

"ne ne aku minta maaf, aku saja tidak sadar mengucapkan itu"

Donghae memandang lama Eunhyuk, ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya, mengenai pernikahan mereka nanti. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa jika Eunhyuk dan dirinya akan mendapat halangan untuk bersatu. Donghae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berfikir positif. Dia meyakinkan dirinya ini hanyalah perasaannya saja.

.

.

Malam mulai menyapa kotaSeoul. Bintang – bintang mulai terlihat meski hanya beberapa. Hawa dingin kembali terasa menusuk. Kyuhyun duduk santai di ayunan yang ada di belakang rumahnya sambil membawa segelas susu hangat. Sejak kecil, namja itu selalu harus minum segelas susu dan duduk di ayunan seperti ini sebelum tidur. Beberapa kali Hangeng pernah menemaninya di sana.

Wajah manis yang awalnya bahagia itu mulai menekuk, teringat pertemuannya dengan namja tampan yang hampir menghilangkan nyawanya itu. Anggap ia berlebihan, tapi apa ada sejarahnya jika seseorang di tabrak oleh mobil akan mengalami luka ringan? Kebanyakan pasti mengalami luka berat bahkan berujung kematian bukan? Kyuhyun memajukan bibir penuhnya, "kenapa Hyuk hyung tidak mencari fotografer lain saja sih, memangnya di korea fotografer cuma dia saja, aku tidak mau lagi ikut jika mereka mau foto prewedding. Ish aku benci namja itu, dia bahkan pura – pura tidak mengenalku, padahal kami saling memandang satu sama lain, tapi dia, apa itu, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Bukankah tadi juga kami sempat berdua sebentar? Seharusnya dia minta maaf karena meninggalkanku begitu saja di jalan raya, ini tidak, dia malah seenaknya pergi. Aishh aku benci padamu Choi Siwon. Jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan menghajarmu, lihat saja nanti, jangan main – main kau pada Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun bergerak – gerak di ayunan hingga tanpa sengaja sebagian susu tumpah mengenai tangan putih pucatnya, membuat namja itu berteriak.

"aish panas – panas, issshh susu pabo, kau sama pabonya dengan Choi Siwon" teriak Kyuhyun dan membuang sisa susu yang masih ada di gelasnya begitu saja, lalu membuang gelas tak bersalah itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Namja itu berlari ke arah keran dan membasahi tangannya yang terkena susu panas dengan air, "kau membuat ku sial Choi Siwon, aish" omel Kyuhyun sambil membasuh tangannya.

Begitu dirasa sudah tidak terasa perih, Kyuhyun mematikan air dan berjalan memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Cho dengan wajah luar biasa kesal, ia membentak seorang maid dan memintanya membuatkan susu lagi, kali ini diletakkan di mug agar ia bisa memegang dengan nyaman gelasnya.

Namja manis itu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengintip sebentar pintu kamar sang hyung. Ia membuka pelan – pelan pintu kayu jati itu dan mengintip ke dalam. Suasana gelap langsung terlihat pandangannya, namja itu mengernyit, "aneh, Hae hyung kan tidak suka gelap, apa dia sedang tidak ada di kamar?" Kyuhyun membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar dan mencari – cari saklar di dinding.

Begitu lampu menyala seisi kamar langsung terlihat. Sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengecek juga tidak ada Donghae di sana. Begitupun di balkon, "Hae hyung kemana?" Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mendapati seorang maid membawakan susu pesanannya dengan wajah takut, "kau tahu Hae hyung dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada maid tersebut,

"em, itu, tuan muda Donghae keluar dengan tergesa – gesa tadi" jawabnya sambil menunduk, takut jika Kyuhyun membentaknya lagi, Kyuhyun memperhatikan maid yang ketakutan itu, ia berdecak dan mengambil gelas susu yang dibawanya, "kau boleh pergi" ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

"Hae hyung kemana? Apa ada urusan pekerjaan?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kamarnya, sembari menghirup susu hangat, "Hae hyung akan menikah, berarti rumah ini akan semakin sepi, eomma dan appa juga lebih sering tinggal di luar negeri, aku kan kesepian" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, meski ia pernah mengatakan pada Hangeng ia bisa menerima pernikahan Donghae, tapi, biar bagaimanapun sejak kecil ia selalu bersama dengan hyungnya itu, bohong besar jika ia tidak merasa kesepian. Ia mengatakan itu hanya agar Hangeng tidak terlalu khawatir padanya. Karena Kyuhyun merasa perhatian gege chinanya padanya itu sedikit berlebihan.

"nanti siapa yang menemaniku main game di rumah? Siapa yang akan aku jahili jika sedang bosan? Hae hyung, jangan pergi dari rumah ini, hyung boleh menikah tapi jangan pergi dari rumah ini hyung" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak menangis.

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ponselnya berdering, ia berdiri mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis di atas meja, "Hangeng ge?" gumam Kyuhyun,

"yeoboseyo gege" Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar gegenya itu tidak tahu ia sedang bersedih, "ne aku belum tidur, waeyo?" Kyuhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "lihat ke jendela?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamar, di sana ia melihat Hangeng sedang melambai – lambaikan tangan dari atas tangga disamping rumah yang tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya, "tunggu di sana sebentar gege aku akan mengganti pakaian" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Hangeng dan bergegas mengganti piyamanya.

"gege kenapa kemari malam – malam begini?" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Hangeng dengan kaos dan sweater berwarna ungu bergambarkan telur – telur kecil. Hangeng terpana sesaat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa manis hari itu. Ia menggerak – gerakkan kepalanya gugup,

"ah, itu, tidak apa, gege hanya kebetulan lewat sekitar sini, dan ya kupikir kau belum tidur Kyuhyunnie" ucap Hangeng masih menyembunyikan kegugupannya,

"oh begitu" Kyuhyun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut, membuat Hangeng bergumam dalam hati, 'berhenti bersikap imut Kyuhyunnie'

"kajja, temani gege jalan – jalan sebentar, kau mau?" tawar Hangeng,

Kyuhyune menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, kebetulan moodnya sedang buruk malam ini, dan entah bagaimana Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki moodnya, "ne, kajja, aku ingin makan jjajangmyeon ge"

"hei ini sudah malam, kalau kau makan apa tidak apa nanti kalau jadi gembul eoh" goda Hangeng,

"yak gege aku tidak gemuk, aku masih langsing" protes Kyuhyun,

Hangeng tertawa, "apanya yang langsing, lihat butt mu ini sangat kenyal" tanpa sadar Hangeng meremas bokong Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu memekik kaget,

"yak mesum, gege mesum, sejak kapan eoh, pasti karena Hae hyung yang mengajari gege kan" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,

"aih mianhae Kyuhyunnie, gege tidak sengaja, habisnya, ehm butt mu itu sangat ya kau tahulah" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya segera, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, malu? Tentu dia malu sekali,

"gege jangan dilanjutkan lagi, ayo jalan – jalan" Kyuhyun masih pura – pura dengan aksi marahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, setidaknya seulas senyum bisa terpatri di bibirnya. Hangeng selalu tahu bagaimana bisa membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

Siwon menegak habis sebotol soju, namja tampan itu tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kedai yang terletak di pinggiran kotaSeoul, duduk menikmati malam dan seolah – olah menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan empat botol soju sedari tadi, dan sekarang adalah botol kelima, pikirannya mulai melayang dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, Siwon menidurkan tubuhnya di atas meja bundar kedai, ia tidak perduli orang – orang melihatnya seperti apa, yang jelas, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

"kau terlihat menyedihkan Choi Siwon" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya walau dengan pandangan sedikit kabur, "apa begini caramu menyelesaikan masalah?" seseorang itu duduk di hadapan Siwon dan menuangkan sisa soju yang masih ada di dalam botol,

"jangan bicara sembarangan Pak tua, kau tidak perlu mengajariku" ucap Siwon terbata – bata akibat mabuknya,

"pak tua ini tetaplah ayahmu, kau harus tahu itu" jawab seseorang yang ternyata ayah Siwon itu, "sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" tanyanya prihatin

Siwon tertawa meremehkan, "sampai kalian berhenti mencampuri urusan ku dan berhenti menjodohkanku dengan orang – orang yang kalian pilih itu"

Tuan Choi menghela nafas, "lalu kalau kami berhenti apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau harus memikirkan pernikahan Siwon-ah, usiamu sudah matang untuk itu"

Siwon memandang kesal ayahnya, "berhenti bersikap seolah – olah kalian perduli, kalian yang membuatku tidak ingin menikah, kalian lupa? Seseorang yang akan aku kenalkan pada kalian dulu? Sehari sebelum aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian, kalian ingat apa yang kalian lakukan? Menjebakku dengan wanita jalang itu dan membuat semuanya berantakan" Siwon mulai emosi, orang mabuk akan mengatakan apa yang terpendam di hatinya, bukankah itu benar? Dan sekarang, Siwon tengah mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang ia pendam kepada orang tuanya, "kalian tidak tahu itu? Atau kalian pura – pura bodoh hah" Siwon berteriak keras pada ayahnya,

Tuan Choi sedikit tersentak, ya dia mengingatnya, setahun lalu, ia memang meminta Siwon untuk menemui seorang yeoja yang akan ia jodohkan dengannya, tapi Tuan Choi akhirnya membatalkan niatan tersebut karena Siwon bilang akan mengenalkan seseorang padanya. Dan sungguh, ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi setelah pembatalan pertemuan itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Siwon pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan berantakan dan marah besar.

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan dulu,"

"apa yang harus aku dengarkan eoh, pembelaan mu? Aku tidak butuh, nyatanya, yeoja itu kalian yang menyuruhnya menemuiku bukan? Bukankah aku sudah katakan akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian untuk menjadi istriku?"

"tidak Siwon-ah bukan begitu, bukan ayah yang menyuruhnya, demi Tuhan ayah membatalkan sendiri perjanjian itu, ayah bahkan menanggung semuanya" ucap Tuan Choi berusaha menjelaskan,

Siwon menggeleng, "aku tidak percaya padamu, pergi, pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu disini, jebal"

Tuan Choi menghela nafas, ia akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di kedai setelah sebelumnya membayar semua minuman yang dipesan putranya itu. Pria berusia hampir 55 tahun itu menoleh terakhir kali ke arah putra tunggalnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah terluka.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi, seharian ini pikirannya penuh dengan pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Siwon. Putra sulung keluarga Cho itu larut dalam lamunannya, sementara kedua tangannya masih memegang kemudi mobil. Ia teringat masa – masa ketika bersama dengan Siwon. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan kenangannya bersama namja itu, tapi, kini ia telah bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang begitu sabar bersamanya selama setahun penuh ini. Seseorang yang bersedia menerima semua sikap buruknya, seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah protes sekalipun ketika ia menjadikannya pelarian. Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia tidak menyalahkan Eunhyuk memilih Siwon sebagai fotografer prewedding mereka, Eunhyuk tidak tahu, jika seseorang yang pernah ia cintai itu adalah Siwon. Jika memang dia tahu, namja itu tidak akan mau mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"eottokhe, aku merasa, setelah ini tidak akan mudah …" Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat. Namja tampan itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak cincin di sana. Cincin yang menjadi pengikatnya dengan Siwon dulu. Sekilas kenangan Siwon memberikan cincin itu melintas di otaknya, Donghae membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kedai, matanya terhenti ke satu titik. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, terkejut, "Siwon…" gumamnya memanggil nama yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya itu.

Tanpa sadar Donghae keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik. Baju dan rambutnya terlihat kusut, namja yang biasanya selalu rapi itu kini berbeda. Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Siwon. Namja itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mata Siwon masih terpejam, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Donghae memandang sosok yang pernah mengisi hari – harinya itu dulu. Ia memperhatikan satu demi satu bagian wajah namja tampan itu. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih tetap sama. Donghae terus memandang lekat wajah itu, perlahan rasa rindu yang ia kubur dalam – dalam di hatinya kembali menyeruak, menyesakkan dadanya. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Namun, ia kembali menatap Siwon, tangannya terulur tanpa sadar, menyentuh pipi yang terasa dingin itu, pipi yang sering kali ia kecup setiap pagi.

Tangan Donghae bergetar ketika menyentuh pipi namja yang pernah ia cintai setulus hati itu, ia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat besar pada namja di hadapannya ini, namun kemudian Donghae menarik kembali tangannya, Eunhyuk telah memiliki hatinya kini, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal seperti ini di belakang namja bergummy smile itu. Donghae mundur selangkah menjauhi Siwon, namun ia justru terkejut ketika Siwon mencekal telapak tangannya.

"Si, Siwon…." Gumam Donghae pelan, seakan berbisik,

Siwon diam tidak menjawab, ia masih memejamkan matanya, namun tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang selama dua tahun selalu ia genggam. Donghae berusaha keras melepas cekalan tangan Siwon. Namun, Siwon semakin erat menggenggam telapak tangan miliknya, "kau akan pergi setelah menyentuhku sesaat hum?" ucap Siwon, menghentikan aksi Donghae,

Siwon membuka kedua matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Donghae tepat di kedua bola matanya, "kau pura – pura tidak mengenalku? Lalu apa? Menyentuhku lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Donghae terdiam, ia merasa air matanya mulai menggenang, bukan, ia bukan takut, hanya saja, pandangan mata itu, tatapan mata yang diberikan Siwon untuknya adalah pandangan mata seseorang yang tengah terluka. Seseorang yang hatinya terluka. Donghae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, ia harus bisa pergi dari tempat ini, Siwon sedang mabuk, ia tahu itu, "maaf, aku,"

"Cho Donghae, beginikah sikapmu ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan sudah menyerahkan hidupnya padamu?" ucap Siwon kembali, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, membuat Donghae merasa bersalah pada namja itu.

"aku, aku tidak," Donghae berusaha keras melepaskan pegangan Siwon,

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya meski sedikit terhuyung, membawa Donghae ke dinding yang ada di sisi kedai. Memojokkan namja itu di sana. "Siwon…"

"kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Hae, masih sama seperti dulu" Siwon menyentuh seluruh wajah Donghae dengan jarinya.

"Siwon…"

"apa bagusnya dia dariku? Apa kau ingin menjadi seme, eum?" nafas berbau khas soju tercium di hidung Donghae, namja itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Siwon,

"jawab aku Hae" tanya Siwon pelan, nada suaranya terdengar lirih, ia menghadapkan wajah namja sulung Cho itu kehadapannya,

"dia, dia lebih baik segalanya darimu…" Donghae diam sesaat, "dia, tidak meniduri wanita lain di belakangku" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya,

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar penuturan langsung dari bibir Donghae. Tidak meniduri wanita lain di belakangnya. Betapa kalimat itu begitu menamparnya keras. "Donghae, dengarkan penjelasanku, kau tahu kejadian malam itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap Siwon,

Donghae menggeleng, "aku tidak mau tahu Siwon, apa yang aku lihat malam itu, apa yang aku saksikan malam itu, sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tahu, saat itu aku ingin memberimu kabar bahagia, tapi kau, kau menghancurkanku tepat di sini" Donghae menunjuk hatinya,

Siwon memandang sendu Donghae, ia menahan emosinya, emosi ketika teringat kejadian itu, kejadian di mana kisah cintanya berakhir mengenaskan. Siwon menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia mencengkeram erat bahu Donghae, seakan – akan takut namja itu pergi, "begitukah? Jadi, karena alasan itu, kau seakan tidak mau mengenalku lagi?"

"aku akan menikah Siwon, aku akan menjadi suami, tidak bisakah, kita lupakan masa lalu kita, tidak bisakah kau melepasku kali ini, hubungan kita telah berakhir satu tahun lalu, kau yang membuatku mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucap Donghae lirih sambil memandang Siwon, "kumohon, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" Donghae menelan ludahnya, berharap reaksi Siwon tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Siwon tidak merespon apapun kata – kata Donghae, ia hanya menatap diam namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, "lepaskan aku," pinta Donghae, "jebal" atau lebih tepatnya memohon.

Tanpa aba – aba, dengan sekali tarikan Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae sedikit terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun, Siwon meletakkan dagunya di bahu Donghae, membuat namja itu tidak bisa bereaksi lagi, ia tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Keduanya hanya diam dalam posisi tersebut. Tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Donghae berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat – kuat agar tidak bergetar, "Siwon…"

"sebentar saja… aku sangat ingin memelukmu… aku merindukan mu…. Tubuhmu…. aroma mu…. segala yang ada di dirimu…. aku sangat merindukanmu…. Aku mohon…. jangan tolak pelukan ini" ucap Siwon lemah,

Donghae tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia menyerah, ia biarkan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Siwon terbiasa memeluknya dengan cara seperti ini jika ia sedang bersedih.

"aku merindukan mu, Cho Donghae, sangat merindukan mu. Kau tahu bagaimana kerasnya aku mencarimu setahun ini. Bagaimana aku berusaha keras menemukanmu. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya malam itu" Donghae memandang Siwon yang ada di pelukannya, ia merasa bahunya basah, "tapi kau pergi, keesokan harinya, tanpa mau mendengarkan kata – kata ku. Pergi entah kemana" tangisan Siwon pecah, tubuhnya bergetar sambil memeluk Donghae. Segala macam perasaan menyeruak darinya. Penyesalan, permohonan maaf, "tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan sebentar saja penjelasanku Hae, aku masih mencintaimu kau tahu" tangisan Siwon semakin keras.

Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan isakannya, ia menangis, "mianhae Siwon, aku tidak bisa" jawabnya terbata, "semua sudah terlambat, kita sudah berakhir Siwon, aku akan menikah, kumohon terimalah itu"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang nanar Donghae, "kau hanya akan menikah Hae, bukan telah menikah, semua masih bisa terjadi, kita masih bisa memulai lagi dari awal"

"Choi Siwon, sadarlah, kau tidak bisa melawan takdir Tuhan,"

"melawan takdir apa? Aku yakin kau lah takdirku Cho Donghae" Siwon mulai meninggikan suaranya, meski airmata masih mengalir di pipinya,

"ini salah Siwon, yang kau lakukan ini salah,"

"tidak Hae, Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali setelah setahun lamanya kau menghilang dariku, bukankah itu adalah tanda, bahwa kau adalah jodohku. Jika tidak, mana mungkin kita tanpa sengaja bertemu, bahkan calon istrimu yang mempertemukan kita"

Donghae terdiam, "tidak Siwon, Hyukkie tidak tahu jika kita saling mengenal dulu, jika ia tahu, ia akan memilih orang lain untuk menjadi fotografer kami"

"berhenti menyangkal Cho Donghae" Siwon berteriak,

"aku tidak menyangkal Choi Siwon, kau yang harusnya paham" Donghae ikut berteriak, "kita sudah berakhir, sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi"

"tapi aku belum memutuskanmu Donghae, kau yang meminta hubungan kita berakhir tanpa mendengar jawabanku, itu artinya, kita masih belum berpisah seutuhnya"

"SIWON CUKUP" Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, "berhenti berharap dan terimalah kenyataan, aku akan menikah, berhenti mengejarku dan carilah orang lain yang bisa ump" Kalimat Donghae terhenti ketika Siwon membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sebuah ciuman yang terjadi bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memanggil nama sulung keluarga Cho itu.

"Donghae..."

-Tbc-

* * *

><p><strong>annyeong hyunnie balik lagi, mianhae kalau part tiga ini agak lama, terlalu cepatkah alurnya? hayoo siapa yang manggil donghae itu? kkkk<strong>

**Chap ini lebih detail dulu ke hubungan siwon dan donghae, baru setelah itu berlanjut ke hubungan antara Siwon, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan review, atau baca saja, yang follow dan favorite, terima kasih buat semuanya, maaf masih belum bisa di balas satu – satu, tapi tetep hyunnie baca semuanya ^^**

**Banyak yg nebak kalau eunhyuk mantannya siwon ya hehe, yg bener donghaelah mantannya siwon**

**Buat salam kenal juga ^^**

**Oke kali ini g banyak cuap – cuapnya, yang mau bertanya atau review tentang cerita ini silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ^^**

**sampai berjumpa di chapter depan**

**Lets spread wonkyu love around the world**

**-chohyunnie-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding masih memiliki perasaan pada kliennya –_**

**_-Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar-_**

**_-Ketika cinta dipertaruhkan karena pengkhianatan-_**

**_-Ketika selembar foto menjadi saksi jalan yang memiliki dua arah –_**

**_-Ketika hati yang terluka berhasil menemukan obatnya - inilah jawabannya... –_**

**The Wedding's Photo Frame**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

And other, akan bertambah seiring cerita

Rate : T

Author tidak punya apapun selain cerita ini, semua cast punya Tuhan

Warning: Boys Love, yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol back atau tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, usia Hangeng di sini lebih tua daripada Heechul.

Pairing akan terbentuk sesuai cerita :)

-Happy Reading-

* * *

><p>Photo 4<p>

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menabrak Hangeng yang berhenti mendadak, "auch gege kenapa berhenti tiba- tiba sih" Kyuhyun mengusap - usap hidungnya yang terasa sakit,

Hangeng sedikit merasa panik ketika tahu apa yang ia lihat, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan segera menarik anak itu menjauh.

"loh gege kita bukannya mau makan di situ, kita mau ke mana ge" Kyuhyun merasa bingung karena Hangeng tiba tiba menarik tangannya.

Namja China itu membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke mobilnya yang ia parkir di ujung jalan, "Kyuhyunie tunggu di sini dulu ne, gege ada urusan sebentar, ingat tunggu di sini jangan kemana - mana, mengerti?" Hangeng mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan wajahnya, "hanya sebentar saja, nanti gege akan kembali" namja itu tersenyum, berusaha tenang agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga pada apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Kyuhyun merasa bingung, ia mengedip - ngedipkan matanya, namun akhirnya mengangguk saja, Hangeng mengacak - acak rambutnya, "baiklah gege pergi dulu, ingat jangan kemana - mana" Kyuhyun hanya memandang bingung punggung Hangeng yang mulai berlari menjauh, namja itu lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menunggu ia mulai bosan dan kedinginan. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kedai sembari meniupkan udara ke telapak tangannya namun tidak ada tanda - tanda Hangeng akan kembali, "gege kemana sih, katanya sebentar tapi kenapa lama sekali" Kyuhyun menggoyang - goyangkan satu kakinya. Ia merasa bosan. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "sebentar ukuran Hangeng ge itu apa sampai setengah jam lebih begini ya" oceh Kyuhyun, "issh gege kemanaaa " Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya, coba menghubungi Hangeng, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia akhirnya hanya mengirimi namja itu pesan singkat, "ugh dingin" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika semilir angin malam mulai terasa.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berhenti bersandar di badan mobil bersiap untuk mengomeli Hangeng ketika seseorang itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Mulutnya sudah siap terbuka namun kembali tertutup ketika bayangan seseorang itu mulai jelas. Seseorang itu bukanlah Hangeng melainkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun diam di tempat. Berfikir kenapa namja itu ada di sini, dan akibatnya rasa kesalnya mulai naik ke atas, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk marah - marah, namun melihat ada lebam dan luka di sudut bibir Siwon membuatnya menjadi khawatir. Hei, dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa melihat orang lain terluka. Kyuhyun coba mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya untuk sesaat. Ia berlari mencegat langkah Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu berhenti dan memandangnya bingung.

Dari depan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Siwon cukup pucat dan lebam - lebam di beberapa bagian di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Kyuhyun langsung meraih satu tangan Siwon atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menariknya untuk berlari, membawa namja itu entah kemana.

Siwon yang tersadar ketika Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menariknya menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga Kyuhyun ikut terhenti, "tunggu kau mau apa" tanya Siwon,

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, ia menunjuk wajah Siwon, "kau itu sedang terluka"

"lalu kenapa kau repot – repot menolong ku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "apanya yang tidak mengenal, kau itu jelas - jelas tahu siapa namamku, dan aku tahu namamu. Dan juga, kau itu sedang di tolong bukannya berterima kasih malah berbicara yang tidak - tidak" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Siwon dan memaksanya berjalan, namun lagi - lagi Siwon menghentikan kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjengkang,"ck kau ini mau apa sih" omel Kyuhyun,

"aku yang bertanya padamu, untuk apa menolongku, aku tidak butuh bantuan mu"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan kesal, berterima kasihlah ia pada orang tuanya karena sejak kecil ia sudah dididik untuk selalu membantu siapapun yang sedang terluka, jika tidak, mana sudi ia menolong namja menyebalkan inii.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan kembali menarik tangan Siwon tidak perduli pada protes namja tampan itu, "salahkan orang tuaku yang membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak menolongmu" gumamnya

"ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini aish" Siwon akhirnya menyerah karena kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun dan mengikuti langkah namja itu, "hey Kyuhyun-ssi bisa tidak jalannya pelan - pelan" tanya Siwon dari belakang,

"tidak bisa" jawab Kyuhyun cepat,

"aigoo, kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu, tanganku sakit kau tarik seperti ini, "

"haish kenapa kau manja sekali sih, sakit darimana, aku bahkan tidak terlalu kuat menarikmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namja manis itu terus menarik tangan Siwon agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Siwon mencebikkan bibirnya, namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum, ia merasakan sedikit rasa aneh di hatinya. Genggaman Kyuhyun terasa hangat di tangannya meski udara malam itu cukup dingin. Siwon kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menikmati tarikan namja itu. Rasanya berbeda ketika ia menarik Donghae dulu ataupun ketika Donghae menarik tangannya.

Siwon menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, ia teringat satu kenangan lagi bersama Donghae, namja tampan itu kembali teringat bahwa Donghae akan segera menikah, namun, ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu, ia selalu berfikir bahwa Donghae akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti karena ia yakin Donghae masih mencintainya, yakin Donghae masih memiliki rasa itu untuknya.

Siwon memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya, adik dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, ia pandangi dengan lekat punggung itu, dan ketika Siwon mengedipkan matanya, entah kenapa, kenangannya pada Donghae yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan seakan terlupakan begitu saja. Aneh, ia tidak suka perasaan ini. Ia masih begitu mencintai Donghae dan tidak mungkin kenangan indahnya terhapus begitu saja ketika bersama Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama mereka akhirnya menuju sebuah jalan besar dan Kyuhyun berhenti di depan minimarket 24 jam.

"tunggu di sini jangan kemana-mana" ucap Kyuhyun ketus lalu masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan namja manis itu hingga masuk ke dalam minimarket. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kaca. Selama beberapa saat memperhatikan jalan raya yang masih cukup ramai malam itu. Namja tampan itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi di tarik Kyuhyun, rasa lembut dan hangatnya masih terasa. Ia pun kembali tersenyum,

"auch" Siwon meringis ketika rasa perih menyentuh sudut bibirnya,

"jangan tertawa sendiri di jalan umum, kau bisa dikira orang gila" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kapas yang telah di olesi alkohol, namja itu membeli beberapa obat - obatan sederhana berupa plester, kapas, obat salep dan alkohol kecil.

"iss, kau ini, pelan - pelan apa tidak bisa" omel Siwon sambil menyentuh bagian lukanya,

"jangan di pegang, percuma aku memberinya alkohol, tangan mu itu kotor" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dengan kasar,

"aigoo kau galak sekali" Siwon akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Kyuhyun merawat lukanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan betapa serius wajah manis itu ketika menyapukan obat salep ke lukanya,

"pelan - pelan" Siwon meringis ketika obat salep itu dioleskan Kyuhyun ke bagian lebam di sudut bibirnya,

"kau itu namja tapi sejak tadi protes terus" Kyuhyun membubuhkan salep ke atas kapas dan kembali menempelkan perlahan ke luka di wajah Siwon, diikuti ringisan perih dari namja tampan itu.

"hey Kyuhyun-ssi," panggil Siwon

"apa" jawab Kyuhyun ketus, ia masih sibuk menjadi dokter dadakan saat ini,

"kau.. Masih marah padaku?" Tanya Siwon hati - hati,

"soal apa" tanya Kyuhyun singkat

"soal.. Ya... Itu... Waktu.. Aku hampir menabrakmu" ucapnya pelan,

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sekilas lalu kembali sibuk membubuhi salep ke atas kapas, "kau itu bodoh ya"

Siwon ternganga, ia di bilang bodoh oleh orang yang baru di kenal? Kyuhyun memandang Siwon kesal, "tentu saja aku masih marah pabbo, kau kira aku bisa memaafkan mu begitu saja huh, seenaknya saja main tinggal, bukannya membantuku berdiri" Siwon merinding tanpa sadar, kemana perginya wajah manis yang tadi, "e, itu, tapi, tapi itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, kau yang seenaknya berdiri di tengah jalan huh" balas Siwon tidak mau kalah,

"mwo? Hey Tuan Choi, aku saat itu sedang membantu anak kecil mengambil bola, aku sudah sangat yakin ketika mengambil bola itu jalanan sedang sepi. Kau yang tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar"

"apa katamu? Anak kecil? Bola? Kau kira aku buta, aku tidak melihat dua hal yang kau sebutkan tadi saat itu"

"tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, bola yang ku pegang saja menggelinding entah kemana, aish aku merasa sangat bersalah pada anak kecil itu, ini gara - gara kau yang menyetir seenaknya di jalan raya"

"mwo apa katamu? Kau yang jelas - jelas salah" jawab Siwon tidak terima, "dimana - mana kalau di jalan raya pengendara mobil yang benar"

"huh peraturan darimana itu" Kyuhyun melotot, "ish kau ini sudah di tolong bukannya terima kasih malah membuat ku kesal" Kyuhyun dengan kasar menempelkan salep ke sudut bibir Siwon membuat namja tampan itu berteriak,

"appo" Siwon menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari lukanya, namun sekilas matanya melihat bekas merah di tangan putih pucat itu, sedikit tidak kentara karena tertutup lengan sweater.

Siwon menyibakkan sweater yang di pakai Kyuhyun sehingga bekas merah itu terlihat sempurna. Matanya melebar, "astaga, kenapa tangan mu merah begini" tanya Siwon

"bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus,

Siwon berdecak, ia menarik tangan itu dan menahannya di pahanya, "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya tapi Siwon tidak mau kalah, ia menarik lagi tangan itu.

"kau ini perduli pada orang lain tapi luka sendiri tidak dihiraukan. Diamlah, mumpung ada obat - obatan sederhana, aigoo kenapa bisa semerah ini, apa perih rasanya?" Siwon tanpa sadar meniup luka di tangan Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dan tubuhnya terasa tegang.

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya berkali – kali untuk mengurangi rasa tegang yang mendadak menghampirinya itu. Siwon mengambil salep dan membubuhkannya di kapas, lalu dengan perlahan ia usapkan di bagian yang memerah. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik tangannya karena rasa perih, namja itu menggigit bibirnya, "appo, pelan - pelan pabbo" omel Kyuhyun,

"kau itu ceroboh sepertinya" gumam Siwon,

"mwo apa kau bilang?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menyamakan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, "iya, tidak di jalan raya atau dimana ini, kenapa kau bisa mendapat luka seperti ini huh" ejek Siwon,

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "itu karena kau" teriaknya sambil menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi ada di paha Siwon.

"karena aku? Memang aku salah apa?" Tanya Siwon bingung,

"aku sial karena mu! Gara - gara memikirkan mu aku sampai kena susu panas, lihat, ini akibatnya. Kau seenaknya pura - pura tidak mengenalku saat kita bertemu di studio waktu itu padahal aku bertanya padamu baik - baik. Aku memikirkan mu karena kau menyebalkan" teriak Kyuhyun menunjukkan tangannya yang terluka.

Siwon diam memandang Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat serius sembari mengedip - ngedipkan matanya, ia semakin intens memandang Kyuhyun yang menstabilkan nafasnya akibat berteriak cukup kencang tadi. Tak beberapa lama tawa Siwon pecah, "hahahahahaha" Siwon bahkan sampai terbungkuk - bungkuk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Apanya yang lucu kenapa kau tertawa. Ya! Berhenti tertawa. Kau mentertawai kesialanku hah. Yah itu tidak sopan pabbo. Kau pikir aku sudi memikirkan orang pabbo sepertimu" Kyuhyun memukul - mukul punggung Siwon.

Namja tampan itu masih tertawa meskipun diselingi suarah ringisan karena sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

"Ya! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga namja itu sedikit terjungkang, namun Siwon tetap tak berhenti tertawa. Kyuhyun benar - benar kesal, ia melempar semua belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya.

"berhenti tertawa. Aish kau ini!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Siwon ketika namja itu menahan tangannya, "apaan sih, lepaskan" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih belum bisa mengontrol tawanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menjauhi Siwon, "Kyuhyun-ssi tunggu kau mau kemana" Siwon berdiri dan mengejar Kyuhyun sembari merapikan obat yang dibeli Kyuhyun tadi.

Namja tampan itu mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun, "hey kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, lukaku kan belum selesai kau obati" Siwon menunjukkan plastik obatnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas lalu mendengus kesal, "apa orang yang terkena air panas itu lucu sekali eoh"

"ah itu, kau marah karena itu?" Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun,

"apa sih jangan pegang - pegang" Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Siwon,

"mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi itu lucu sekali, maksudku, untuk apa kau memikirkanku hingga terkena susu panas? Apa kau terpesona padaku eoh"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sambil berdecak, "aku memikirkan kenapa ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu, huh" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya,

"apa kau semarah itu padaku?" Tanya Siwon polos.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Siwon tajam, "sangat marah sekali, kau tahu. Jadi jangan ikuti aku lagi, aku tidak mau melihat wajah mu" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan.

"tapi lukaku bagaimana? Masa kau hanya setengah jalan mengobatinya? Aku kan sudah mengobati luka mu" Siwon kembali mengejar Kyuhyun,

"aku tidak perduli. Anggap saja aku balas dendam padamu. Memang enak di tolong setengah - setengah, kau hampir menabrakku, bertanya apa aku baik - baik saja lalu mengucapkan kata mianhae dan pergi. Sekarang aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi anggap aku lebih baik darimu karena aku mengobati lukamu." Kyuhyun kini berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam di tempat.

.

"benar - benar dia itu isssh aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya, sia - sia aku berbaik hati mengobatinya tadi" Kyuhyun masih mengomel tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Tak ia perdulikan orang - orang yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Ponsel namja manis itu tiba - tiba berbunyi, bergegas ia keluarkan dari saku celana dan melihat nama pemanggil, "Hangeng ge?" Kyuhyun berhenti, "ne gege?"

"kau di mana Kyuhyunie?" Terdengar suara dingin dari seberang sana.

"a, itu ge, aku"

"bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan kemana - mana. Kenapa kau tidak menurut hah" suara Hangeng meninggi, namja itu terlalu kalut karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat dimana ia meninggalkannya tadi.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, sejak mereka bertemu belum pernah sekalipun Hangeng membentaknya.

"ge, gege marah? Aku tadi hanya"

"hanya apa?! Jangan mencari - cari alasan Kyuhyunie, sekarang katakan kau dimana"

"mianhae gege..."

"gege tidak perlu permintaan maafmu, sekarang kau di mana, jawab pertanyaan itu" suara Hangeng terdengar resah, panik dan marah di saat bersamaan. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar helaan nafas kasar dari namja China itu.

"kau tahu betapa khawatirnya gege saat kau tidak ada di mobil, gege sudah mencari mu ke semua tempat di sekitar kedai tapi kau tidak ada," suara Hangeng lebih tenang sekarang,

"mianhae, habisnya gege lama sekali, aku sampai kedinginan menunggu, tapi gege tidak datang - datang jadi aku pergi jalan - jalan sebentar. Gege tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali ke sana. Gege tunggu di situ saja" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan.

"tidak Kyuhyunie katakan kau dimana gege akan menyusul mu"

"tidak apa ge, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari agar ia tidak membuat Hangeng lebih khawatir lagi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan dan hanya fokus pada ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Hangeng. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, di depannya seorang namja yang panik karena sepeda pancal yang ia kendarai tidak dapat di rem. Namja itu membunyikan bel yang ada di sepedanya agar orang - orang menyingkir, namun beda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berlari tanpa melihat ke depan.

"awas awassss" namja bersepeda itu coba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan berteriak dan membunyikan bel, namun Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak sadar.

Barulah ketika jarak mereka mulai dekat Kyuhyun menyadari ada bahaya di hadapannya. Namja itu terdiam, bukannya berlari menyingkir atau menghindar. Kakinya seakan - akan mati rasa.

"haaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat Hangeng yang masih tersambung di seberang sana kembali panik,

"Kyuhyunie gwaenchana? Kyuhyunie Kyuhyunie jawab aku. Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu jawab aku" brak, hanya satu suara itu yang didengar oleh Hangeng sebelum, Tuut tuut tuut panggilan tersebut terputus. Hangeng bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju jalan raya.

.

Kyuhyun menatap horror sepeda yang melaju tanpa arah di depannya. Namja itu berteriak keras ketika sepeda itu mulai mendekat, ia bahkan tidak sadar masih memegang ponselnya. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa melayang dan ia seperti terhempas ke tanah. Namun bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun yang tadi memejamkan matanya rapat - rapat kini mulai membukanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah deru nafas yang terasa di wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Siwon tepat berada di bawahnya. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tak karuan. Siwon menyelamatkannya. Bukan hanya itu, Siwon bahkan tidak membiarkannya terkena paving jalanan yang keras. Namja tampan itu justru membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran.

Kyuhyun masih memandang bola mata gelap Siwon. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata itu. Begitupun dengan Siwon. Tanpa ia perintah, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri menyelamatkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat namja manis itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan membiarkan punggungnya terasa perih akibat bergesekan dengan paving.

"kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Siwon lembut masih tetap menatap mata Kyuhyun, ia melihat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "ne" dengan pelan.

Siwon tersenyum, "syukurlah"

Kyuhyun terpana, senyum itu, senyum yang ditampilkan Siwon entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdesir. Ia tidak mampu menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya saat melihat senyuman itu. Saat ini kedua tangan Siwon memeluk erat pinggangnya, sementara kedua tangannya berada di atas dada Siwon.

Siwon masih menampilkan senyumnya dan memandang lembut Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan hal itu. Namja tampan itu benar - benar terpana pada wajah Kyuhyun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Siwon bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat manis. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir penuhnya. Bibir itu, pasti nyaman jika di kecup.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpanaan mereka. Ia bergegas bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, "a, em, kamsahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun seperti salah tingkah, ia menatap ke segala arah kecuali Siwon. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang ketika teringat senyuman namja tampan itu tadi.

"astaga tanganmu" Siwon berteriak kaget ketika melihat darah di tangan Kyuhyun,

"ah ini, ini bukan apa - apa" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan lukanya, sepertinya tadi tangannya sempat bergesekan dengan paving. Rasanya sangat perih. Di tambah sebelumnya tangan ini juga yang terkena susu panas.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan sakit, namun Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik tangan itu dan membasuhnya dengan air dari keran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam, "luka ini harus segera dibersihkan kalau tidak mau infeksi" ucap Siwon sambil terus menyiramkan air ke luka Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu bisa merasakan hal lain ketika namja tampan di depannya ini merawat lukanya. Bahkan saat tadi bekas terkena susu panasnya diobati namja tampan itu rasa berdebarnya tidak sekencang saat ini. Sekarang, ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara jantungnya.

Siwon mematikan keran setelah di rasa darah sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Namja itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menepuk – nepukkan pelan benda itu ke sekitar luka Kyuhyun, selanjutnya dengan sangat perlahan menepukkan sapu tangannya ke luka Kyuhyun agar airnya mengering. Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit perih meringis kesakitan. Siwon segera meniupkan udara lembut di sekitar lukanya agar rasa perihnya sedikit berkurang, "setelah sampai rumah pastikan kau mengobatinya dengan cepat, mengerti" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya masih dengan senyum yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Kyuhyun? Namja itu hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia benar – benar hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sejak tadi jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, bahkan saat ini sepertinya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah benda berwarna putih tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Matanya melebar, "ommo ponselku" Kyuhyun berlari mengambil ponselnya yang sepertinya rusak. Layarnya pecah dan baterainya terlepas dari badan ponsel. Kyuhyun mencoba menyalakan ponselnya namun tidak berhasil. Ponsel itu sudah benar - benar rusak, "ommo bagaimana ini, ponselku" Siwon berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok di dekatnya,

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon bingung,

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon, matanya terlihat berair, "hei, kau, kau kenapa, apa lukanyua terasa sakit?" Siwon sedikit merasa panik,

"ponselku…" gumam Kyuhyun,

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat benda putih yang dipegang Kyuhyun, "ponselmu kenapa?" tanyanya,

"gara – gara kau ponselku rusak" teriak Kyuhyun,

"huh?"

"kenapa kalau bersamamu aku selalu sial, kau kalau mau menolong orang liat - liat dulu, lihat ponsel ku jadi rusak kan" ucap Kyuhyun

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mwo? Mana ada yang seperti itu, kalau mau menolong ya menolong, mana mungkin melihat - lihat"

"tapi gara - gara kau ponselku rusak" marah Kyuhyun,

"mana aku tahu kau memegang posel. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri, apa kau ini tuli, namja tadi sudah membunyikan bel kau malah asyik menelepon di tengah jalan. Apa pacarmu itu begitu penting daripada melihat ke depan huh" Siwon mulai tersulut emosinya, enak saja ia dikatakan merusak ponsel dan membuat sial orang. Sudah untung ia mau menolong namja manis itu dan membiarkan punggungnya terasa perih seperti sekarang,

"pacar? Apa katamu?"

"aku ini menolongmu kenapa kau malah protes soal ponsel rusak, aku bahkan mengobati luka di tanganmu itu"

"aku tahu, tapi kalau kau menolongku dengan benar ponselku tidak mungkin rusak"

Siwon melongo, "menolong dengan benar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bisa kau beritahu aku seperti apa menolong yang benar itu" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri,.

"a, a, itu, tapi aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus tanggung jawab, ini ponsel kesayanganku" tantang Kyuhyun dengan pipi menggembung, matanya terlihat waspada.

Siwon menghela nafas, "kau ini benar - benar namja aneh. Tidak di tolong marah, di tolong juga marah. Apa maumu sebenarnya" tanya Siwon,

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, "aku hanya ingin kau membetulkan ponsel ini"

"kau kira aku tukang service ponsel, aku ini fotografer jika kau lupa Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak tahu soal membetulkan ponsel ini, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja ke yang ahli, aku akan membayar biayanya" Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar won, "ini cukup kan? Aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup, uang sebanyak itu pasti bisa membeli ponsel baru juga" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tepat di matanya, "meladenimu hanya buang - buang waktu. Sia - sia aku menolongmu dari tabrakan dengan sepeda. Aku bahkan mengobati lukamu kau bukannya berterima kasih malah meributkan soal ponsel" Siwon meletakkan uang yang ia ambil tadi ke atas telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, otaknya entah kenapa terasa lambat tiba – tiba, barulah ketika ia tersadar namja itu menoleh ke arah Siwon berjalan, namun namja tampan itu tidak terlihat dimanapun, "kau kira aku orang miskin apa, ishh namja pabooo" Kyuhyun menghentak – hentakkan kakinya, "ommo, Hae hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa merawat dengan baik ponsel berharga ini…" Kyuhyun mengelus layar ponselnya yang retak, "bukan masalah aku tidak bisa membeli ponsel baru, tapi ponsel ini spesial. Ponsel ini.. Dua tahun lalu, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukku dari pacar Hae hyung yang bahkan tidak aku tahu siapa"

Flashback

_"saengil chukkae hamnida saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyuhyunie saengil chukkae hamnida" Donghae meniup terompet dan melemparkan confetti ke arah Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun tertawa senang, "selamat ulang tahun dongsaengi, ini kado mu. Spesial ada dua" Donghae menyerahkan dua buah kotak kado pada Kyuhyun._

_"dua?" Kyuhyun merasa bingung, "satunya dari siapa hyung?" Tanyanya,_

_"nanti hyung katakan. Kau buka dulu ne, yang ini dulu, punya hyung nanti saja" Donghae menyerahkan kado berwarana biru untuk Kyuhyun._

_Namja manis itu membukanya, wajahnya terlihat senang, pasalnua kado itu adalah ponsel yang ia idam - idamkan sejak lama"_

_"wuahh hyung ini benar ponsel yang aku mau? Siapa yang memberi ini hyung. Ommo gomawo hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae erat._

_"kau mau tahu dari siapa?"_

_"ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias,_

_"janji jangan bilang eomma dan appa ne" Donghae mengangsurkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, meski bingung namja itu mengaitkan jarinya dengan milik Donghae._

_"ponsel itu.. Dari pacar hyung" bisik Donghae._

_"mwo?! Hyung apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak, "pacar? Yeoja?"_

_"husssh jangan teriak - teriak Kyu" Donghae membekap mulut Kyuhyun, "bukan yeoja Kyu, tapi dia, seme"_

_"MWO?!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan Donghae kembali harus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membekap mulut itu lagi, _

_"Kyuhyunie hyung bilang jangan berteriak"_

_"mianhae" Kyuhyun berbisik, "tapi hyung bagaimana bisa kau punya pacar seorang seme? Bukankah eomma dan appa tidak suka hyung menjadi uke, ya hyung tahu maksudku bukan, dan lagi, kenapa pacar hyung yang membelikan ku ponsel ini bukan hyung saja?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,_

_"makanya kau jangan bilang - bilang pada mereka, arra. Lagipula, dia orang yang sangat baik, hyung mencintainya Kyu," mata Donghae menerawang, "dia membelikan ponsel itu untukmu, untuk dongsaeng kesayangan Cho Donghae, dia tidak hanya mencintaiku, tapi dia juga perhatian pada mu, karena kau adalah dongsaeng hyung. Hyung sering menceritakan tentangmu padanya"_

_"benarkah dia sebaik itu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hyung, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah merepotkannya membelikan ku hadiah ulang tahun. Padahal aku mengenalnya saja tidak"_

_"nanti hyung kenalkan ne, tapi tidak sekarang, tapi kau harus janji merahasiakan hal ini dari appa dan eomma, mengerti, pacar hyung juga bilang, kau harus janji merawat ponsel itu hingga ia bisa mengenalkan dirinya padamu suatu saat nanti"_

_"baiklah kalau begitu, aku janji akan menutup mulutku rapat – rapat dan aku juga janji akan merawat ponsel ini dengan baik, nanti, jika suatu saat aku bertemu dengannya aku bisa dengan bangga mengucapkan terima kasih padanya"_

Flashback End

"bahkan sampai sekarang Hae hyung tidak pernah memberi tahuku wajah orang yang membelikan ponsel ini untukku" Kyuhyun memandang sendu ponselnya, "mianhae pemberi ponsel, aku tidak bisa merawatmu dengan baik" Kyuhyun mengelus ponselnya sedih.

"Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan seseorang, "gege"

.

Siwon berjalan kesal sambil menendang sesekali, "ponsel seperti itu saja di ributkan, tapi, rasanya aku mengenali ponsel itu" Siwon melambatkan jalannya. Ia duduk di bangku yang ada d pinggir jalan, "ah anak itu kan adikmu Hae," Siwon tertawa lemah, "seperti katamu, dia masih memegang janjinya ternyata, ck, aku bahkan lupa pernah memberinya hadiah ulang tahun" Siwon menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, tidak sadar jika mobil milik Hangeng melintas di hadapannya, dan Kyuhyun sempat melihat namja itu dari dalam mobil.

"Kyuhyunie?" Panggil Hangeng,

"ne gege"

"mianhae"

"hm?"

"gara - gara gege kau jadi terluka seperti ini" Hangeng meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terdapat lecet,

"oh ini, tidak apa - apa ge, ini bukan salahmu, aku yang tidak hati - hati. Tapi, tadi gege kemana kenapa lama sekali sih"

Hangeng terdiam, ia terlihat memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mana mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada namja itu, akhirnya Hangeng hanya memutuskan untuk tersenyum, "oh itu, tidak usah kau pikirkan ne, sekarang, kita pulang saja, ini sudah hampir larut malam, mianhae gege tidak jadi megnajakmu makan, oh ya besok gege bisa menemanimu membeli ponsel baru, milikmu rusakkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "tidak perlu ge, aku bisa membelinya sendiri, tidak usah menemaniku, gege pasti sibuk besok, direktur sepertimu janjinya tidak bisa di pegang" Kyuhyun mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada,

"kau benar – benar mengerti gege ne" canda Hangeng,

"tentu saja, sudah berapa kali gege melanggar janji hanya karena tiba – tiba ada meeting dengan ini dengan itu, lalu saat jalan – jalan ponsel mu berbunyi dan membatalkan janji kita, sudahlah ge, aku tidak bisa jalan – jalan dengan seorang direktur, cukup Hae hyung yang seperti itu,"

Hangeng tersenyum sedih, ternyata ia sudah berkali – kali mengecewakan Kyuhyun selama ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa disalahkan, ia tidak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya, nasib karyawan ada di pundaknya, dan ia tidak bisa diam dengan hal itu. Hangeng kembali fokus pada jalan raya, ia mengingat – ingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi di kedai. Namja China itu melirik Kyuhyun yang asyik melihat – lihat jalanan, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "bagaimana jika Kyuhyunie tahu apa yang aku lihat tadi, dia pasti marah" ucapnya dalam hati, tanpa sadar namja itu menggenggam setir mobilnya dengan erat.

.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur, ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah mewah keluarga Cho. Namja itu menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, seolah – olah ia masih berusaha meredam segala macam emosi yang ada dalam dirinya.

Flashback

_"Donghae" Hangeng memanggil Donghae yang tengah dicium oleh Siwon,_

_Namja sulung Cho itu terkejut dan mendorong Siwon dengan sekuat tenaganya, namun tanpa terduga, Hangeng mendekati Siwon dan buagh, memukul namja itu telak hingga bibirnya robek. _

_Siwon jatuh terseungkur dan hendak bangkit berdiri, namun Hangeng kembali memukulnya, "Hangeng hyung" Donghae menarik Hangeng yang tengah memukul Siwon tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti, mencoba menghentikan namja China itu._

_"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Cho Donghae!" murka Hangeng, "kenapa kau menghentikanku hah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja ini" teriaknya,_

_Donghae menelan ludahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Hangeng semarah itu, ia melirik Siwon dan Hangeng bergantian, "hyung, ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat"_

_"jika tidak seperti yang aku lihat biarkan aku menghajar namja ini, kenapa kau menghentikanku" teriak Hangeng,_

_"ini tempat umum demi Tuhan Hangeng hyung, jangan memukul orang sembarangan"_

_"TAPI KALIAN BERCIUMAN DI TEMPAT UMUM CHO DONGHAE" Hangeng berteriak semakin keras, "apa kalian sudah gila, dimana otakmu? bagaimana jika Eunhyuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan ini!" mata namja China itu memerah, menandakan ia tengah marah besar, bagaimana tidak, Donghae adalah sahabat baiknya, dan melihat namja itu melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya disaat hari pernikahannya semakin dekat itu bukan hal yang bagus._

_"hyung…"_

_"dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa maksudmu mencium donghae, tapi, yang harus kau tahu, Donghae akan menikah sebentar lagi, jadi, jauhi dia dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya, terlebih di hadapanku, mengerti?" Hangeng menunjuk Siwon tepat di depan wajahnya, namja China itu lalu menarik Donghae dan menyeretnya menuju mobil namja itu._

_"kita perlu bicara soal ini Donghae, aku akan kosongkan jadwalku khusus untuk mendengar ceritamu, jangan sampai masalah ini terdengar oleh Eunhyuk, dia bisa terluka, sekarang pulanglah, aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun"_

_Donghae terkejut mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut oleh Hangeng, "tenanglah, dia tidak ada di sini, aku memintanya menunggu di mobil di ujung __sana__, sekarang pulang" Hangeng sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam mobil._

_Begitu Donghae pergi, Hangeng menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Siwon sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Namja China itu hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi"_

Flashback End

"Siwon…. Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa melepaskan ku… bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mengerti…. Kita sudah berakhir, kita tidak mungkin lagi bisa bersama… aku sudah melepasmu… aku sudah berusaha keras melepasmu Siwon…. Jangan buat usahaku selama satu tahun ini sia – sia… jangan buat aku memikirkan kenangan kita dulu lagi Siwon… jebal…." Donghae meneteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. "Eunhyukkie, chagiya, kau harus kuat nde, kau harus bisa mempertahanku chagi, jangan sampai aku kembali pada masa lalu…."

Donghae mengangkat tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Namja sulung Cho itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah meja, di sana terdapat satu fotonya bersama Eunhyuk ketika pertama kali namja bergummy smile itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia mengambil foto tersebut dan memandangnya lekat, keduanya tampak sangat bahagia di foto itu. Selama enam bulan ini, Eunhyuk telah mengisi hari – harinya sebagai kekasih. Dan keduanya sepakat untuk menikah di awal tahun depan. Tapi, sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, Siwon kembali dipertemukan dalam hidupnya. Donghae tidak mengerti apa maksud Tuhan mempertemukannya lagi dengan Siwon. Ia hanya berharap, yang terbaik bagi hubungannya dengan Enhyuk kelak.

"chagi, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, arra, kalau kau sampai meninggalkanku, aku akan benar – benar pergi darimu, ingat itu" ucap Donghae pada foto Eunhyuk yang dipegangnya. Namja itu kembali berguling dan menjadi telentang, ia menutup kedua matanya sembari memeluk erat foto tersebut, "Eunhyuk chagi, saranghae…." Dan Donghaepun larut dalam tidurnya.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan masih berantakan, namja itu terlalu malas untuk sekedar mandi, salahkan hari yang kembali menjadi senin. Ia benci hari senin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, di depannya Donghae sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh para maid di rumah itu, "kau belum mandi Kyu?" tanya Donghae,

"ne hyung, aku malas sekali hari ini" Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan, tanda ia masih mengantuk,

"malas?" tanya Donghae, namja itu sudah lebih tenang dengan kejadian semalam,

"ne, hanya ada satu kuliah saja hyung di jam sebelas …"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "bukankah kau biasanya ada tiga mata kuliah hari senin?" tanya Donghae, tidak heran ia tahu jadwal kuliah dongsaengnya, karena memang ialah pengganti peran orang tua di rumah itu.

"dua mata kuliah yang lain dosennya sedang berhalangan, dan tidak ada pengganti makanya diliburkan hari ini, hyung aku bolos saja yaaaa" rajuk Kyuhyun,

"mwo? Tidak bisa Kyuhyun kau tidak boleh bolos apapun alasannya, sekarang cepat mandi lalu makan, ini sudah jam setengah sembilan, kau bisa terlambat nanti"

"hyungieeeee"

"tidak akan ada ijin untukmu bolos Kyuhyunie, kajja, mandi sana, hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini, karena ada rapat, berangkatlah dengan supir arra, hyung duluan, ingat jangan berani – berani membolos" tegas Donghae,

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil menggerutu ia kembali ke atas, ke kamarnya dan mandi. Niatnya untuk membolos sudah bulat, jadi untuk apa ia perduli kata – kata hyungnya.

.

Donghae berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya sambil sesekali merapikan jas yang ia kenakan, namja itu terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kotak kecil berada di atas kap mobilnya, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat apakah ada seseorang yang meletakkan benda itu, namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Donghae mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Baru beberapa saat ia membukanya, namja itu kembali menutupnya dengan cepat. Kembali Donghae berlari ke luar, melihat kiri dan kanan perumahan elit dimana ia tinggal, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana, jalanan itu sepi, sebuah mobilpun tidak ada yang berada di pinggir jalan. Namja sulung Cho itu menggenggam erat kotak tersebut. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang memberi benda itu padanya. Donghae membuang kotak tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah, membiarkan benda itu di sana dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tidak menyadari, di balik sebuah tiang listrik, seseorang memperhatikan semua yang ia lakukan. Bahkan hingga mobil yang di tumpangi Donghae melewati dirinya.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri tempat sampah di depan rumah keluarga Cho dengan wajah sendu, namja itu mengambil lagi sebuah kotak yang ia siapkan untuk Donghae. Beruntung temannya mengetahui kediaman baru keluarga Cho sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi repot – repot mencari. Siwon ingat, sejak kejadian itu, keluarga Cho pindah entah kemana, namun sekarang, setidaknya ia tahu di mana rumah Donghae.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang segar, namja itu meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya rusak, "aish aku lupa ponselku rusak, ck, aku beli yang baru saja dulu, tapi kira – kira ponsel ini bisa diperbaiki tidak ya?" Kyuhyun membolak balikkan ponselnya, "aku bawa sajalah, siapa tahu masih bisa dipakai, nanti aku dikira tidak menepati janji lagi" Kyuhyun bergegas berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia berpakaian seolah – olah akan pergi kuliah, namun tidak, Kyuhyun tetap akan pendiriannya bahwa ia akan membolos hari ini. Ketika mengambil dompetnya ia melihat beberapa lembar won yang semalam diberikan Siwon. Mengingat namja itu hanya membuat emosinya naik ke kepala. Namun Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing, lumayan dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang, "hemm beruntungnya diriku dua kali dapat ponsel gratis" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan dompet itu kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Namja manis itu menolak supir pribadi keluarga Cho untuk mengantarnya, dengan alasan ia akan pergi diantar Hangeng ke kampus. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari rumah dengan selamat tanpa ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari sang kepala pelayan.

Baru satu langkah Kyuhyun keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho namja itu berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Matanya melebar, begitupula dengan Siwon yang nampak terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba – tiba keluar dari rumahnya. Keduanya terdiam, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, bedanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tajam dan kesal.

"sedang apa kau di sini? Kau mau mencuri ya?" ucap Kyuhyun kasar,

Siwon membulatkan mulutnya, "mwo? Mencuri? Ya! Kau kira tampangku seperti maling hah, lihat pakaianku, rapi seperti ini, ck" Siwon menunjukkan pakaian bermerk yang ia kenakan,

Kyuhyun berdecih, "lalu sedang apa kau di depan rumahku jika tidak ingin mencuri,"

"ini rumahmu?" tanya Siwon pura – pura tidak tahu, "huh aku tidak menyangka kau anak orang kaya ternyata,"

"mwo? Apa katamu? Memang kenapa kalau aku anak orang kaya!" tantang Kyuhyun, "ah iya, kau harus tanggung jawab, kau sudah merusakkan ponselku semalam, antarkan aku membeli ponsel baru"

Siwon tertawa, "apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa kau malah memintaku mengantarmu, aku bukan supir tuan muda Cho, terlebih aku sudah memberimu uang semalam?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "yak aku sedang malas diantar supir, jadi cepat antar aku, kalau mau menolong jangan setengah – setengah, kau ini kenapa selalu begitu huh"

Siwon melongo, "setengah – setengah bagaimana? Aku sudah memberimu uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan? Lagipula ponselmu itu hanya ponsel murahan yang ketinggalan jaman, ckck kau ini, anak orang kaya tapi ponselnya begitu" ejek Siwon,

Kyuhyun ternganga, "apa katamu? Ponsel itu meski ketinggalan jaman tapi sangat berharaga, kau harus tahu itu"

"berharga? Kau jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

"aish sudahlah, kau memang bukan orang yang suka bertanggung jawab, minggir aku mau lewat, buang – buang waktu dan tenaga saja bicara denganmu" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan tubuhnya, namun Siwon mencekal satu lengannya, "yak apa yang kau lakukan, lepas" Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Siwon,

"ikut aku" dengan kekuatannya, Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, tidak perlu banyak tenaga karena yah tubuh Kyuhyun terlampau ringan untuk sekedar di tarik.

"yak yak apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon, kejadian saat ini sama persis seperti tadi malam, namun yang berbeda adalah kali ini Siwon yang menarik Kyuhyun, "yak jelek, manusia tidak bertanggung jawab kau mau bawa aku kemana eoh" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon dengan cara mencakar, mencubit bahkan menggigit, namun Siwon seakan mati rasa ia terus menarik Kyuhyun, bahkan satu tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar namja itu semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia bisa merasakan wangi parfum yang maskulin dari tubuh Siwon, dan ia seakan terhanyut ketika tubuh keduanya menempel begitu dekat. Kyuhyun melirik ke atas, ke arah wajah Siwon yang terlihat begitu serius, "hey Tuan Choi, bisa tidak kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan,

"tidak bisa," jawab Siwon cepat,

"tapi tubuhku pegal pabo" omel Kyuhyun, terang saja, tubuhnya sedikit merunduk karena tarikan paksa Siwon,

Siwon melepaskan cekalannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap lekat iris mata cokelat di hadapannya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mengusap – usap tangannya yang sejak tadi di tarik Siwon.

"kenapa kau itu kasar sekali sih" oceh Kyuhyun,

Siwon mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "bukankah kau bilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab? Seakarang aku buktikan padamu, aku akan mengantarmu membeli ponsel baru, mengerti? Jadi jangan banyak protes, kajja" Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu berteriak

"yak appo, pelan – pelan" Kyuhyun kembali sibuk memberontak, dan Siwon tetap berjalan seakan tidak mendengar teriakan itu.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah mobil Hyundai Equus hitam, Siwon membuka pintu penumpang dan memaksa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam, "ini penculikan" teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. namja manis itu segera mencoba membuka pintu di sampingnya namun Siwon merangkulnya dan menariknya mendekat, "diam atau aku akan memperkosamu di sini" bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu merinding ketakutan, "sekarang tetap tenang di tempatmu dan jangan macam – macam, arrasseo"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya, ia menatap horror ke arah Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sedikit mesum mungkin? "kau… kau… j,j,jang, jangan macam – macam, aku akan menghajarmu" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah Siwon, seakan – akan menantangnya.

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat itu, "kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku heum? Namja manis sepertimu itu tidak ada apa – apanya melawanku" Siwon mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya, "sudahlah, duduk saja di sana, aku tidak akan macam – macam, kau bukan tipeku, tubuhmu terlalu emm berisi?" Siwon tertawa,

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena marah, "DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! AKU TIDAK GEMUK" teriaknya

"hey kapan aku bilang kau gemuk, aku hanya bilang berisi, bukan gemuk" jawab Siwon santai,

"Choi Siwon!"

"apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"kau!"

"aku apa?" Siwon tersenyum menoleh sembari tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun,

"issh, aku akan bilang pada Hae hyung supaya memecatmu jadi fotografernya"

"silahkan lakukan saja, klienku dia bukan kau"

"tapi aku adiknya, Hae hyung selalu menuruti kata – kataku" jawab Kyuhyun bangga,

"lalu?

"ya, itu, ah sudahlah, sana fokus menyetir saja, aku tidak mau kita sampai tabrakan karena perdebatan konyol seperti ini"

"kau ini aneh sekali, bukannya kau dulu yang mulai?" tanya Siwon enteng,

"kapan aku yang mulai? Kau duluan!" teriak Kyuhyun

"aigoo suaramu keras sekali, telingaku sampai berdenging" ucap Siwon sedikit mendramatisir keadaan, "sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau diam oke, aku akan mengantarmu membeli ponsel dan jangan menyebutku tidak bertanggung jawab lagi, deal?" tanya Siwon sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangsurkan satu tangannya, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sekilas lalu mengangguk, "deal" ucapanya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam pikiran masing – masing, Kyuhyun yang asyik melihat jalanan dan Siwon yang fokus menyetir.

.

Heechul memakai topi dan kacamata besarnya, namja itu sedang menyamar, seorang anak kecil berdiri di sampingnya, "Hongki-ya hyung tampan tidak?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan hasil penyamarannya pada Hongki,

"tampan? Aku rasa hyung lebih terlihat cantik" ucap Hongki polos, pasalnya Heechul memakai topi berbentuk bundar dan memakai wig sebahu berwarna kecokelatan,

"benarkah aku cantik?" Heechul melihat ke cermin dan tersenyum puas, "arra kau benar Hongki-ya, kajja kita jalan – jalan, hari ini hyung bebas dan akan mengajakmu belanja di mall sepuasnya"

Hongki tertawa gembira, "asyik, Heechul hyung memang yang paling baik"

"tentu saja, tapi jangan lupa, kau harus menurut pada hyung, mengerti?"

"ung" Hongki mengangguk.

"kajja kita pergi, shopping time yeah" Heechul mengangkat tangannya,

"Shopping time yea" balas Hongki. Keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan gembira.

.

Siwon memarkirkan Equusnya dengan sempurna di parkiran Hyundai dept store, salah satu mall milik keluarganya, namun Siwon tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tidak ada perlunya. Namja tampan itu membuka pintu di sampingnya dan berdiri, setelah melihat Kyuhyun keluar ia berjalan terlebih dahulu sembari mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat ketika Siwon berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menunggunya, "ck dasar" namja manis itu sedikit berlari mensejajari langkah Siwon yang cukup panjang, "hey Tuan Choi pelan – pelan sedikit jalannya, kau ini jalan seperti di kejar polisi saja"

Siwon menoleh ke belakang, dan mengernyitkan dahinya, "kau saja yang lambat jalannya, jalanku ini biasa, apa kakimu pendek eum? Makanya badanmu jangan terlalu berisi jadi berat dan lambat kan kalau berjalan" ejeknya,

"ya! Kau jangan cari ribut lagi denganku" marah Kyuhyun, namja itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan memukul punggungnya, "aish, aku tidak gemuk!" ia lalu berjalan mendahului Siwon memasuki area department store.

"aih dasar anak itu, tidak bisa diajak bercanda" Siwon menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan santai mengikuti namja manis itu.

.

Heechul tengah berjalan melihat – lihat pakaian bersama Hongki, mata namja cantik itu melebar ketika melihat sebuah baju dengan fashion modis menurutnya di sebuah butik. Tanpa membuang waktu ia lalu masuk ke dalam butik tersebut. Heechul masik asyik melihat – lihat pakaian bagus dan mahal yang bisa ia kenakan di beberapa acara nanti sementara Hongki ia tinggal sendirian. Dia memang seperti itu, lupa segala hal jika sudah bertemu dengan baju atau hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia fashion.

Hongki berjalan sendiri ketika ia melihat sebuah toko mainan, wajahnya berbinar, ia seakan lupa jika harus mengikuti Heechul ke dalam, anak kecil tersebut berjalan cepat atau sedikit berlari agar segera sampai di toko mainan itu.

Heechul puas dengan belanjaan yang ia beli. Tiga kantung belanjaan sudah ia pegang sekarang, namun wajahnya memucat ketika tidak menemukan Hongki, "ommo Hongki-ya kau dimana?" Heechul bergegas keluar dari butik dan mencari Hongki di sepanjang area mall.

.

"uhhh aku laparrrr" erang Kyuhyun ketika keduanya telah selesai membeli ponsel yang diinginkan Kyuhyun,

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun malas, "lalu?"

"aku belum sempat sarapan tadi saat berangkat, ini gara – gara kau yang tiba – tiba muncul di depan rumahku"

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Salahmu sendiri tidak makan dari rumah"

"tapi kan tadi niatnya aku berangkat itu mau makan di luar, dank arena kau tiba – tiba ada di depan rumahku dan menarikku pergi jadi aku tidak bisa sarapan bukan?"

"bukannya kau yang memaksamu menemaniku beli ponsel huh, apa kau ini sudah pikun?" Siwon melotot,

"benarkah? Hemm benar juga ya hehehe" Kyuhyun tertawa malu, "ahh sudahlah karena kita sudah sampai di sini ayo makan dulu, aku tahu tempat yang menjual makanan enak di mall ini" Kyuhyun tanpa segan menggandeng tangan Siwon dan menampilkan senyum manis kekanakan andalannya. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun luluh akan keinginannya.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut, pasalnya keduanya baru bertemu beberapa kali dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, tapi Kyuhyun dengan berani atau apalah itu menggandeng tangannya seperti ini? Dan senyumannya itu? Siwon membasahi bibirnya, ia sedikit merasa keanehan di jantungnya. Kenapa tiba – tiba jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sekarang? sadar Siwon sadar, dia adik Donghae, dan kau tidak boleh sedikitpun mengkhianati Donghae. Kau masih mencintai Donghae sepenuh hati. Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Namja tampan itu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun darinya, "kau makan sendiri saja, aku tidak ikut" Siwon segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu ia teringat akan Donghae. "hey hey Tuan Choi" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon,

"apa lagi? Aku sudah mengantarmu bukan? Lalu apa lagi? Aku tidak ada janji untuk menemani makan, mengerti? Jadi jika kau ingin makan, makan saja sendiri aku harus ke studio sekarang" Siwon berhenti di depan tiang penyangga yang berada di depan toko mainan dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

"mwo? Kau kan sudah janji menemaniku, kenapa kau menolak huh, aku tidak memintamu membayar makanan kok, hanya menemani"

"dengar ya Cho Kyuhyun, aku berjanji menemanimu membeli ponsel, bukan membeli makanan, jadi aku tidak perduli kau mau makan atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah bertanggung jawab menemanimu membeli ponsel, jadi, jangan ikuti aku lagi, terserah kau mau pulang dengan apa nantinya" Siwon bersiap pergi namun Kyuhyun menahannya,

"tapi"

"apa lagi? Mau bilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab lagi?" tanya Siwon, ia mulai kesal,

"bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya,

Kedua namja itu tidak sadar, di dekat mereka Hongki sedang berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju tempat mainan, dan anak kecil itu tidak sadar dari arah berlawanan seorang namja dengan tubuh sedikit gemuk juga berjalan dengan cukup cepat. Namja gemuk itu tersadar ketika Hongki berada di depannya dan menyingkir, namun ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Beberapa orang di sekitar pria itu memekik karena terkejut.

.

Heechul berjalan cepat ketika ia menemukan siluet seseorang yang ia anggap mirip Hongki, tanpa memperdulikan belanjaannya yang cukup merepotkan namja itu semakin mempercepat jalannya.

.

Sementara itu Siwon tengah memandang Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menuntut Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti tadi, "kau mau bilang apa hum?" tanyanya, tanpa menyadari keadaan di sekitar mereka yang sedikit berbahaya,

Kyuhyun memainkan jari – jarinya, namja itu menatap Siwon, "itu, aku, hanya ingin, berterima ka… ump" tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong ke depan karena tersenggol pria gemuk yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tadi. Akibatnya tubuhnya memaksa tubuh Siwon untuk ikut mundur membentur tiang.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari posisi keduanya saat ini. Bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir milik Siwon. Begitupun Siwon yang juga terkejut karena menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Hongki-ya!" dari Jauh Heechul berteriak memanggil Hongki, namun matanya melebar ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di depannya. Dan tanpa membuang – buang waktu, namja tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret kejadian mengejutkan di depannya, lalu mengirim foto tersebut ke sebuah nomor yang sangat ia hafal. Nomor milik Hangeng.

-Tbc-

* * *

><p><strong>annyeong, chap 4 update,,, mianhae kalau lamaaaaa <strong>

**membosankan kah part ini? mianhae kalau agak aneh, karena sedikit terburu - buru **

****Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan review, atau baca saja, yang follow dan favorite, terima kasih buat semuanya, maaf masih belum bisa di balas satu – satu, tapi tetep hyunnie baca semuanya ^^****

****cukup banyak yang tanya kenapa mantannya Siwon adalah Donghae, mungkin hyunnie bilang ini tergantung pikiran setiap orang, entah kenapa hyunnie suka dengan interaksi donghae dan siwon hehehe...****

**Oke kali ini g banyak cuap – cuapnya, yang mau bertanya atau review tentang cerita ini silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ^^**

**sampai berjumpa di chapter depan**

**Lets spread wonkyu love around the world**

**-chohyunnie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Ketika seorang fotografer prewedding masih memiliki perasaan pada kliennya –_**

**_-Ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mulai memudar-_**

**_-Ketika cinta dipertaruhkan karena pengkhianatan-_**

**_-Ketika selembar foto menjadi saksi jalan yang memiliki dua arah –_**

**_-Ketika hati yang terluka berhasil menemukan obatnya - inilah jawabannya... –_**

**The Wedding's Photo Frame**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk

And other, akan bertambah seiring cerita

Rate : T

Author tidak punya apapun selain cerita ini, semua cast punya Tuhan

Warning: Boys Love, yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol back atau tanda silang di pojok kanan atas, DLDR, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, usia Hangeng di sini lebih tua daripada Heechul.

Pairing akan terbentuk sesuai cerita :)

-Happy Reading-

* * *

><p>Photo 5<p>

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama – sama mengakhiri ciuman tak sengaja itu, keduanya terlihat canggung, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang berani saling menatap.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, namja manis itu memegang erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan, bahkan terlalu canggung suasana keduanya membuat mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari namja bertubuh gemuk itu meminta maaf karena telah menyenggol Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari Hongki yang berdiri dengan mata polosnya menatap mereka, juga tidak menyadari Heechul yang menarik tangan Hongki agar sedikit menjauh dari keduanya.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa cepat, "mmm, Kyuhyun-ssi…, mianhae" ucapnya singkat,

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menagangkat kepalanya namun tidak berani menatap mata Siwon, "eh?"

"itu, emm, mianhae, bibir… kita…" Siwon mengelap bibirnya dengan jarinya, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk,

"oh, n, ne, aku, juga, minta maaf" aura kecanggungan masih terasa di antara mereka, Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan beralih ke bibirnya, sementara Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan,

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Siwon, suaranya terdengar bergetar,

"ng?" jawab Kyuhyun, tanpa diduga, jari Siwon mengangkat dagu namja manis itu secara perlahan, Kyuhyun yang terkejut tidak sadar jika jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah adegan ciuman itu, Kyuhyun berani menatap mata Siwon, dan tubuhnya seakan kaku ketika ibu jari milik Siwon menyapu bibir tebalnya, Kyuhyunpun tak tahu bahwa ia menahan nafasnya saat ini, matanya membulat "aku sudah menghapusnya, bekas ciuman kita" dan dada Kyuhyun langsung terasa sakit ketika Siwon mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan, "aku… aku harus pergi… aku… harus segera ke studio, annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"ada apa denganku, kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit, seperti di hantam oleh palu besar" mata namja manis itu mulai berkaca – kaca, dipegangnya dadanya, ia menoleh perlahan memandang punggung Siwon yang mulai semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ia tidak mau berpisah dulu dengan Siwon. Sungguh, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang, pikirannya untuk mengejar Siwon terasa sangat kuat, ia mulai berjalan mengejar Siwon, dengan langkah pelan awalnya kemudian berlanjut hingga sedikit berlari.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan baju Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu menoleh, "waeyo?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya,

"a, an, antarkan aku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun terbata,

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "mwo? Tapi, aku, harus segera ke studio" namja tampan itu sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun tadi agar ia bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu cepat, ia hampir berhasil saat berada jauh dari namja manis itu, namun, Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya seperti ini membuatnya benar – benar terkejut, ia fikir namja itu akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, "kau yang mengantarku, jadi kau juga yang harus membawaku pulang" ucapnya dengan raut memohon,

Siwon memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menatap Kyuhyun, "dengar Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak perduli kau mau pulang naik apa, aku sudah membelikanmu ponsel, mengantar mu kemari sementara aku harus berada di studio, jadi jangan memerintahku lagi, mengerti?" Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari bajunya,

"jebal…." Mohon Kyuhyun, ini bukan dirinya, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka memohon pada seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal, seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa kali dalam hidupnya,

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya keras, "mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa" Siwon berusaha tidak terpaku pada mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya penuh harap, ia harus jauh – jauh dari namja ini, Siwon bisa merasakan hatinya berkecamuk karena wajah penuh harap itu. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tidak baik, ia bisa melupakan Donghae jika seperti ini terus. Tidak, Siwon tidak bisa melakukan itu. Mengkhianati Donghae adalah hal terlarang baginya.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik lengan baju milik Siwon, membuat namja itu kembali terhenti, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesal, "Kyuhyun-ssi, apa maumu, jangan seperti ini" ucapnya tegas sembari kesekian kalinya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari bajunya dan kembali berjalan.

Namun Kyuhyun seakan keras kepala, ia coba menarik Siwon kembali, akan tetapi, karena jarak yang tiba – tiba menjauh membuat jangkauannya tidak sempurna, akibatnya Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan lutut kanannya menghantam lantai, "argh" teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon yang mulai berjalan. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya, Siwon mematung, seakan bimbang, apakah ia harus mendekat ataukah tetap berjalan. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang benar – benar kesakitan, terlebih beberapa pengunjung mulai berbisik – bisik di sekitarnya, seakan – akan membicarakannya.

Siwon mendengus kesal, ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan merunduk, "gwaenchana?" tanyanya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu masih mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang lututnya rasakan, "hei Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon terdiam, ia seperti teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun malam itu, posisi mereka juga sama seperti saat ini,

"ah, aku tidak apa – apa, mianhae, sepertinya orang – orang salah paham tentang kita" Kyuhyun menyadari beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka seakan – akan mengatakan Siwon adalah orang yang tidak perduli karena membiarkan 'pasangannya' terjatuh, Kyuhyun coba berdiri seorang diri, namun ia terjatuh karena lututnya terasa sakit, namja itu meringis, matanya bahkan kembali berkaca – kaca,

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini, hal yang benar harusnya adalah membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, namun Siwon terlihat bimbang, ia memikirkan perasaannya pada Donghae, jika namja itu melihat adegan seperti ini apa yang ia fikirkan nantinya? Namun di satu sisi Siwon sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat kesakitan, padahal sepertinya benturannya dengan lantai tidaklah terlalu keras. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, ia coba yakinkan dirinya sendiri, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah sebatas menolong adik dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Ne hanya itu. Kemudian, secara perlahan Siwon mulai mengulurkan satu tangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika matanya melihat sebuah tangan terulur ke hadapannya, namja itu memandang lama lengan tersebut dan kemudian beralih memandang Siwon, "pegang tanganku" ucap Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya namja tampan di hadapannya ini, ia sekali lagi memandang lengan tersebut dan kembali memandang Siwon, "kau tidak bisa berjalan bukan, aku akan membantumu, dan mengantarmu pulang, cepatlah, aku sangat sibuk hari ini, jika kau tidak mau ku bantu, aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti saat itu" Siwon berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan perhatian yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengartikan yang tidak – tidak terhadapnya. Pikirannya yang kuat tentang Donghae telah menghapus seluruh debaran jantungnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat karena perlakuan itu, meskipun Siwon mengucapkannya bukan dengan nada yang lembut, namun dadanya tetep berdesir. Namja manis itu menelan ludahnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan dengan perlahan – lahan ia menggerakkan tangannya, mulai menyambut tangan Siwon yang masih terulur padanya. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh tangan Siwon, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, ia masih merasa ragu, namun Siwon tidak melakukan apapun, namja itu hanya diam memandangnya, kemudian, setelah mencoba untuk tenang, Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika tangannya telah berada di genggaman namja itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jika tangannya bergetar. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "kajja, kita pergi" ucap Siwon sambil berdiri, namun Kyuhyun justru terdiam di tempat, "ppaliwa, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kau mau berdiri atau aku tinggal di sini" ucap Siwon.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri, ia tidak merasa kesulitan karena tangan Siwon seutuhnya menopang tubuhnya. Begitu ia berdiri sempurna, Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan ia mengikuti dari belakang.

Siwon berjalan dengan pelan, seakan tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa berjalan cepat, namja itu memandang ke depan dengan pandangan sedikit kosong, ia merunduk dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat posisi tangannya dan Kyuhyun yang saling menggenggam, perlahan Siwon kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Ia tidak paham pada hatinya, kenapa hatinya seakan – akan mempermainkannya sekarang. tadi ia tidak merasakan apapun saat membantu anak itu berdiri, namun sekarang, kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak begitu kencang, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun di belakangnya, membayangkan ciuman tak sengaja itu terjadi, dan membayangkan semua kejadian pertemuan mereka. Siwon memegang dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kembali namja itu menoleh ke belakang, namun ia terkejut ketika Kyuhyun juga menoleh ke arahnya, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, dengan cepat, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "jangan memandangku saja, perhatikan langkahmu" ucap Siwon ketus, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Punggung namja itu terlihat menarik perhatiannya. Punggung yang lebar dan kokoh. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk punggung itu. Namun kemudian namja manis tersebut mengalihkan pikiran itu jauh – jauh, "aigoo ada apa denganku sejak tadi, urgh, kenapa aku seolah – olah terpesona padanya" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika Siwon juga berhenti, "waeyo? Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun,

Siwon menunjuk barisan anak tangga di hadapan mereka, ada sekitar sepuluh anak tangga yang harus dituruni saat menuju tempat parkir. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, mana mungkin ia bisa menuruni anak – anak tangga itu dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa panik, bagaimana bisa ia pulang jika tidak menuruni tangga – tangga itu, namja manis itu merutuki pembuat mall tempatnya berada sekarang, kenapa memasang anak tangga untuk menuju tempat parkir. Siwon perlahan tersenyum melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun yang ia tunjukkan dengan jelas, "manis" ucapnya tanpa sadar, namun kemudian ia mengusir pikiran itu jauh – jauh, Siwon sedikit berdehem untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun dari kepanikannya sebelum memanggil namja itu, "Kyuhyun—ssi",

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon masih dengan wajah bingungnya,"Tuan Choi, bagaimana caraku turun?" tanya Kyuhyun,

Siwon melihat anak – anak tangga itu dan memperhatikan kaki Kyuhyun, "kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanyanya,

"eh?"

"aku tanya apa kau masih kuat berjalan? Ck" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga, namja itu kemudian melepas pegangan tangannya dan mulai mengangkat celana Kyuhyun hingga lututunya terlihat,

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun sedikit berontak, ia merasa malu karena namja itu berani mengangkat celananya, meskipun sama – sama namja, tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja malu,

"aish kau ini diam saja jangan banyak bergerak" Siwon memperhatikan baik – baik lutut yang mulai membiru akibat memar itu, "apa masih terasa sakit?" ia menatap lekat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun balas memandang mata Siwon, dan mengangguk, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak apa – apa, tidak terlalu sakit kok" entah kenapa ia berbohong pada namja itu.

Siwon memandang lama wajah Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, namja itu seakan – akan menghipnotisnya, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya saat namja itu memandang punggung Kyuhyun kemarin, dan sekarang, ketika ia mengedipkan matanya, semua pikirannya untuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagai adik dari orang yang di cintainya berubah. Ia mulai melihat Kyuhyun sebagai seseorang yang lain, sebagai seorang namja yang sangat manis.

Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuat namja itu semakin tampan, ia kemudian berdiri dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "ayo pegang, aku akan membantumu turun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dan kembali menggenggam tangan besar dan hangat itu, kali ini satu tangan Siwon membantu memegang pundak Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu lebih mudah berdiri dari pada tadi. Kemudian Siwon menurunkan satu kakinya ke anak tangga yang ada dibawahnya. Namja tampan itu lalu mengulurkan satu tangan lainnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, "pegang tanganku yang satunya juga" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum, dalam pikirannya saat ini tidak ada lagi bayang – bayang Donghae, hanya ada Kyuhyun yang ada di matanya.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar, senyum yang Siwon tampilkan saat ini, sama dengan senyum yang ia berikan ketika menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan dengan sepeda kemarin. Kyuhyun melihat tangan kanannya yang ada di samping tubuhnya, lalu menatap Siwon yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatapnya, "ne" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, diikuti dengan lengannya yang mulai bergerak menyambut lengan Siwon yang sudah ia ulurkan sejak tadi.

Siwon bisa merasakan tangan lembut itu seperti listrik yang menyengatnya, "pegang dengan erat, dan berikan beban tubuhmu pada tanganku"

"tapi"

"tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, jangan panik"

"um" Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan kata – kata karena perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan menjadikan kakinya sebagai penopang, "turunkan kaki kananmu pelan - pelan"

"eh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung,

"turunkan kaki kananmu, kita akan menuruni tangga dengna perlahan, pastikan kau menjaga keseimbanganmu agar tidak terjatuh"

"oh, ne"

Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit, dan dengan perlahan ia menapakkan kakinya di salah satu anak tangga, ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut – denyut di lututnya, "tidak apa – apa, percayalah padaku" Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, percaya pada kata – kata Siwon. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan kaki kirinya setelah Siwon menurunkan satu kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit goyah ketika menurunkan kaki kirinya hingga berdiri bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya, namun tangan Siwon memegang tangannya sangat kuat, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh, "kita lakukan pelan – pelan, kau sudah paham kan bagaimana caranya?"

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun malu, ia mulai kembali menurunkan kaki kanannya ke anak tangga selanjutnya, ketika ia merasa sakit dan goyah, tangan Siwon menahan tangannya dengan kuat sehingga ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Keduanya terus menggunakan cara tersebut untuk sampai ke bawah. Saat ini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih atau bahkan seperti adegan dalam drama – drama, bisa terlihat aura hangat yang melingkupi keduanya, rasa aman dan nyaman yang Siown berikan diterima dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun hingga ia tidak merasa ragu sedikitpun untuk turun ke bawah. Meskipun Kyuhyun juga bertanya – tanya dalam hati, kenapa namja itu tidak menggendongnya saja ke bawah jika ingin mudah menuruni tangga. Namun pertanyaan itu tetaplah pertanyaan yang ia simpan dalam hati. Siwon mau membantunya saja ia sudah meras bersyukur.

Kini tinggal tiga anak tangga lagi yang harus mereka turuni, namun keringat sudah mulai terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun, anak itu mulai kelelahan, "Kyuhyun-ssi kau baik – baik saja?" Siwon sedikit khawatir ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memucat,

"aku baik – baik saja, kajja kita lanjutkan,"

Siwon kembali menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, namja manis itu tanpa sengaja menatap lengan berotot Siwon yang sedikit menyembul dibalik baju yang ia kenakan, mendadak wajahnya memerah, namun sepertinya Siwon mengetahui tatapan itu, "wae? Apa kau mengagumi lengan berototku?" candanya,

"mwo? Ya! Kau terlalu percaya diri, siapa bilang aku mengagumi ototmu itu" Kyuhyun berusaha keras menyangkal,

"tidak perlu berbohong, tatapanmu itu sudah sering aku lihat dari orang lain yang mengagumi ototku, kau ingin punya otot seperti ini eoh? Kau harus banyak ke gym agar badanmu lebih berbentuk, tidak berisi seperti itu" canda Siwon,

"yak! Apa katamu aku tidak gemuk" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Siwon secara tiba – tiba, padahal posisinya sedang tidak baik saat itu, akibatnya tubuhnya mulai limbung dan jatuh ke bawah, "aaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun berteriak,

Namun Siwon dengan cepat menahan tubuh yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. Namja tampan itu melingkarkan tangannya di punggung milik Kyuhyun hingga mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Siwon. Tubuh mereka berdua saat ini begitu dekat, menempel satu sama lain. Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Siwon, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup lebih dalam aroma tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui, Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bisa merasakan wangi caramel yang manis dari tubuh Kyuhyun meskipun tubuh itu dipenuhi keringat. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup lebih dalam aroma manis itu.

Janjinya dengan salah seorang klien beberapa jam lagi membuat Siwon tersadar, dengan cepat ia kembali pada kenyataan dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh namja manis itu. Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah kecewa atas tindakan Siwon, padahal ia masih ingin berlama – lama menghirup aroma maskulin itu.

"ck dasar ceroboh, kau itu ceroboh sekali jadi orang" omel Siwon sambil menggenggam lagi tangan Kyuhyun,

"mwo? Tapi itu salahmu, kenapa mengataiku gendut" marah Kyuhyun tidak terima,

"hei Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak mengataimu gendut, kau bisa bahasa korea tidak? Aku bilang kau berisi, bukan gendut, mengerti, haish kau ini"

"tapi artinya kan sama saja pabo," Kyuhyun menggelembungkan pipinya,

"ooh jadi kau ingin aku melepaskan tanganmu, dan kau mau, jatuh menggelinding di tangga seperti guling jatuh ha?"

Kyuhyun kembali panik, "tidak , tidak jangan berani kau lakukan itu Choi Siwon jika kau tidak mau aku tuntut nantinya,"

Siwon tertawa, "baiklah, ayo cepat kita turun, aku sudah semakin terlambat ke studio" Siwon kembali membenarkan posisinya dan kembali membantu Kyuhyun turun secara perlahan – lahan. Suasansa canggung yang terjadi saat awal ciuman tak sengaja tadi kini telah tidak terasa lagi, keduanya sudah lebih santai satu sama lain.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari, sejak tadi Heechul merekam semua adegan 'mesra' itu dari ponselnya, "hmm, manis juga perbuatan mereka, namja itu benar – benar pria idaman, tapi sayang, bagiku hanya Hangeng saja yang paling sempurna" namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu menekan tombol stop di layar ponselnya dan memandang Hongki, "Hongki-ya, hyung punya adegan menarik setelah ini, dan hyung pastikan adegan ini akan membuat Hangeng menyukai hyung, jika itu terjadi, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu" cerita Heechul sambil kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada ponsel yang ia pegang dan mengirimkan rekaman tersebut kepada Hangeng. Heechul tertawa sambil menarik tangan Hongki, "hyung senang sekali hari ini Hongki-ya"

"eh? Jinjja? Jika hyung senang, Hongki boleh kan main robot – robotan ini di rumah?" tanya anak kecil berusa enam tahun itu dengan imut,

"ne tentu saja kau boleh memainkannya, tapi jangan membuat rumah hyung kotor, mengerti"

"ne Heechul hyung" Hongki tersenyum senang.

.

Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun ke tempat dimana mobilnya berada dan membantunya memasuki mobil. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, namja itu kemudian berjalan ke tempatnya sendiri. Siwon memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, membawa benda beroda empat itu keluar dari area parkir mall.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada interaksi diantara keduanya, hanya keadaan hening yang tercipta. Masing – masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Kyuhyun memperhatikan jalanan yang Siwon lalui, namja itu mengerutkan keningnya, teringat sesuatu. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya, "Siwon-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun semangat, Siwon sedikit menoleh dan kembali fokus pada jalanan yang cukup ramai di depannya,

"wae?" tanyanya,

"umm, bisakah, kau berhenti di toko kue ujung jalan sana?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya, menunjuk tempat yang ia inginkan,

Kening Siwon mengerut, "kau ini, suka sekali memerintahku,"

"jebal, hanya sebentar, ne" kembali, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan wajah penuh harapnya yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, namun sepertinya Siwon tidak terpengaruh wajah itu,

"tidak, aku tidak akan mengantarmu, hey Kyuhyun-ssi, kau banyak sekali meminta hari ini, aku sudah mengantarmu membeli ponsel, lalu kau memaksaku mengantarmu pulang, sekarang kau ingin aku berhenti di toko kue? Tidak, aku harus segera ke studio" tegas Siwon,

Kyuhyun menggelembungkan pipinya, merajuk, anak itu bahkan sedikit menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, "kan sekalian jalan, lagipula, aku lapar…." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menarik – narik ujung kaos yang di pakainya.

Siwon menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "bukankah aku sudah bilang, salahmu sendiri tidak sarapan dari rumah huh"

"tapi kan itu salahmu juga, kau yang tiba – tiba, auw" tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terhempas ke depan ketika Siwon menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, untung ia tidak menabrak dashboard karena terhalang sabuk pengaman,

"sepuluh menit, lebih dari itu kau pulang sendiri" ucap Siwon ketus, "kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kau ingin ke toko kue ini kan? Ppali, aku sudah terlambat ke studio" bentak Siwon ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, pasalnya Siwon menuruti keinginannya mampir ke toko kue langganannya ini.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, namja itu bergegas turun dari mobil, lupa jika kakinya terasa sakit, akibatnya ia jatuh terduduk di samping mobil, "aigoo kau benar – benar ceroboh dan bodoh, ck merepotkan" Siwon keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada, membantu anak itu berdiri,

Kyuhyun tertawa malu, "mianhae merepotkanmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri, kembalilah ke mobil," Kyuhyun memegang tiang lampu sebagai pegangannya dan berjalan tertatih – tatih menuju ke dalam toko.

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, namun ia tidak kembali ke dalam mobil melainkan berdiri menyandar di depan mobilnya, namja itu memperhatikan toko kue yang saat ini tepat berada di depannya, pandangannya berubah sendu, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu di tempat itu, mendadak ponsel yang ada di sakunya berbunyi, sebuah pesan singkat dari Eunhyuk, "besok? Ah iya, mereka akan memajukan pemotretan rupanya, kenapa aku bisa lupa" Siwon kembali tersadar pada kenyataan tentang Donghae, "aneh, kenapa jika aku bersama dengan anak itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang Donghae?" Siwon mengacak – acak rambutnya,

"kau kenapa? Apa ada kutu di rambutmu?" pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan tindakannya,

"mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"aku tanya kau sedang apa? Kenapa mengacak – acak rambut seperti itu" Kyuhyun yang telah selesai membeli kue rupanya melihat tingkah laku Siwon yang sedikit frustasi tadi dan tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, "aku sudah selesai, kurang dari sepuluh menit bukan? Ayo masuk"

Siwon ternganga, "hah, dia anggap aku ini supir begitu? Aish jinja" namun ia tetap melangkah menuju ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan benda tersebut dengan tujuan rumah keluarga Cho.

Siwon melirik bungkusan kotak kue yang di pegang Kyuhyun, "kau membeli apa?" tanyanya penasaran,

"oh ini? Rahasia, kau tidak boleh memintanya, ini jatah sarapanku" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil memeluk kotak kue nya,

"kau ini, kelakukanmu seperti anak kecil saja" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi kalimat Siwon itu dengan tawa garing.

Mobil mewah milik Siwon berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun, namja itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "kita sudah sampai, cepat turun, dan jangan memerintahku lagi setelah ini," ucapnya ketus,

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi kan,"

"tidak ada tapi – tapian, sana turun" Siwon membuka kunci yang ada di pintu tempat Kyuhyun berada, namja manis itu membukanya perlahan, namun kemudian ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon, "apa lagi?" tanyanya,

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa malu tiba – tiba, namja itu memain – mainkan jarinya, "mm, Siwon-ssi"

"apa?"

"terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris berbisik, namun satu kata itu membuat Siwon terperanjat,

"kenapa kau berterima kasih?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat, setelah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, bahkan tanpa menjawab kata – kata Siwon meletakkan kotak kue yang sejak tadi ia pegang ke pangkuan Siwon, lalu dengan cepat pula, tanpa memperdulikan rasa berdenyut di kakinya ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya, membuat Siwon terheran – heran, "ada apa dengannya, dasar tidak sopan, aigoo, dia benar – benar berbeda dengan Donghae" meski mengomel namun namja itu mengangkat kotak kue yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di kursi sebelahnya. Namja itu kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju studio.

Dari dalam celah pagar, Kyuhyun memperhatikan mobil Siwon yang sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan rumahnya. Namja itu merosot jatuh sembari memegangi lututnya yang terasa nyeri, "ommo tuan muda Kyuhyun" panggilan terkejut kepala pelayan yang ada di rumahnya membuat namja itu mendongak dan menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya, "ajussi… appo…"

.

"jika perlu apa – apa silahkan panggil saya tuan muda, jangan melakukan apapun sendiri, karena saat ini anda harus mengistirahtkan kaki anda baik – baik" kepala pelayan keluarga Cho telah selesai membalut lutut Kyuhyun dengan perban, mencegah agar bagian tubuh itu tidak bergerak terlalu banyak,

"ne ajussi"

"ajussi tidak akan memberitahu Tuan muda Donghae, namun anda sendiri yang harus menjelaskannya nanti"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, "gomawo ajussi"

"cepat sembuh tuan muda"

"ne"

Setelah kepala pelayannya keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di kasur, semangkuk sup hangat telah ia makan tadi, membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Namun matanya terbuka tiba – tiba ketika wajah Siwon melintas di pikirannya. Juga awal mula pertemuannya dengan namja itu di jalan raya, ketika ia hampir di tabrak, lalu pertemuan ke dua mereka di studio milik namja tampan tersebut karena Eunhyuk memintanya sebagai seorang fotografer, kemudian, pertemuan ketiganya di dekat kedai malam itu, saat ia mengobati luka di wajah Siwon, saat Siwon menolongnya dari tabrakan sepeda, saat ia marah kepada Siwon karena membuat ponselnya rusak. Lalu, pada pertemuannya yang keempat pagi tadi. Saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat namja itu ada di depan rumahnya, saat ia memaksa namja itu mengantarnya membeli ponsel, dan saat ciuman tak sengaja itu terjadi.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat secara perlahan – lahan saat pikirannya mengingat – ngingat pertemuannya dengan Siwon, puncaknya, ketika Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya berjalan hingga ke mobil. Lalu, saat ia mencium aroma maskulin dari namja tampan itu. Dan, terakhir, saat ia menyerahkan kotak kue yang memang sengaja ia belikan untuk Siwon. Hatinya semakin berkecamuk tak karuan, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat sekat yang ada di belakang tempat tidurnya, dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke area cukup sedang tersebut. Di bagian belakang sekat ada sebuah dinding yang ia tutup dengan tirai. Namja itu memandang lama tirai tersebut dan dengan ragu menyibakkannya.

Beberapa pigura kecil mengelilingi satu pigura cukup besar berwarna perak dengan ukiran wedding day terdapat di atasnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai kayu jati yang memang di pasang di kamarnya, namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana yang ia kenakan, sebuah foto. Kyuhyun memandang pigura berwarna perak itu kembali, "halmeoni, kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat saat mengingatnya" Kyuhyun mengangkat foto yang tadi ia pegang ke hadapan pigura perak tersebut,

Flashback

**_"Kyuhyunie, halmeoni punya sesuatu untuk Kyuhyunie" seorang wanita yang sudah berumur memanggil seorang namja muda yang berusia enam belas tahun,_**

**_"ne halmeoni, halmeon ingin memberi Kyu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun riang_**

**_Ibu dari Jaejoong sang eomma tersebut, memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah kotak berwarna perak berlukiskan wedding day di atasnya, "pigura?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung ketika membuka kotak tersebut, pasalnya sang halmeoni memberinya sebuah pigura._**

**_"ne, pigura itu adalah pigura yang berharga bagi halmeoni, karena, pigura inilah yang menyatukan halmeoni dan harabeoji. Bahkan, pigura ini juga yang mencegah kami menggagalkan pernikahan saat itu"_**

**_"eh?"_**

**_Wanita yang sudah mulai memasuki usia ke tujuh puluh satu tahun itu tersenyum, "pigura ini, menyimpan keajaiban dan kebahagiaan bagi kami, dan sekarang, halmeoni berikan pada Kyuhyunie"_**

**_"kenapa pada Kyu? Kenapa tidak ke Donghae hyung?"_**

**_"untuk hyungmu, halmeoni sudah berikan benda lain, Kyuhyunie, harus menjaga baik – baik pigura ini, dan Kyuhyunie, harus mengisi pigura ini dengan foto pernikahan bersama dengan seseorang yang membuat mu bahagia. Halmeoni akan selalu menjaga Kyuhyunie dan Donghae bersama harabeoji, kami akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian, jadi Kyuhyunie harus jaga baik – baik pigura ini ne, halmeoni tidak ingin, pigura ini, Kyuhyunie isi dengan foto pernikahan yang tidak membuat Kyuhyunie bahagia" ucapnya lembut,_**

**_Sehari setelah Kyuhyun menerima pigura tersebut, sang halmeoni meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang ia derita selama ini._**

Flashback END

Kyuhyun memandang nanar pigura besar tersebut, ia teringat sang nenek yang memberikan pigura ini sehari sebelum meninggal, "halmeoni, sepertinya… aku sudah menemukan, seseorang yang akan bersamaku mengisi pigura pemberian halmeoni, halmeoni harus terus mendoakan kebahagiaan Kyu seperti janji halmeoni, ne" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Kyuhyun, namja itu memasukkan foto yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Foto seorang Choi Siwon. Foto yang ia ambil secara tidak sadar hari ini, saat Siwon tengah duduk menunggunya di depan toko kue.

.

Siwon menenteng masuk kotak kue pemberian Kyuhyun ke dalam studio, Leeteuk yang melihatnya langsung mendekati dongsaengnya itu, "jadi kau terlambat ke studio karena membeli kue eoh? Gara – gara kau terlambat aku sampai kebingungan," Leeteuk menyenggol bahu Siwon, bercanda,

Siwon tidak menjawab kata – kata Leeteuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, namja itu lalu meletakkan kotak kue itu begitu saja di atas meja dan mulai bekerja,

"tidak kau buka?" tanya Leeteuk,

Leeteuk melirik kotak kue tersebut dan terlihat berfikir, "buat Teuki hyung saja" ucap Siwon singkat sambil menyetel kameranya,

"benarkah? Ada angin apa kau membelikanku kue?" Leeteuk terlihat senang dan mulai mengambil kotak berwarna putih itu, namun saat tangannya hendak membuka kotak tersebut, tangan Siwon menahannya, "Ya! Kenapa kau menahanku, kau bilang ini untukku"

Siwon tidak menjawab, entah kenapa hatinya seperti memikirkan sesuatu, benar atau tidaknya, ia harus melihatnya sendiri, dengan tangan gemetar ia buka perlahan kotak tersebut. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat beberapa potong waffle yang menjadi kesukaannya ada di dalam sana. Waffle yang tidak banyak orang ketahui saat membeli di toko tersebut. Nafas Siwon seakan tercekat, dadanya berdebar begitu kencang, bahkan, Donghae tidak tahu jika ia sangat menyukai waffle yang ada di depannya saati ini.

"Siwon-ah gwaenchana?" Leeteuk yang melihat wajah Siwon berubah pucat menjadi khawatir,

"kenapa… dia membeli kue ini?" gumamnya, perlahan Siwon membuka lebih lebar kotak tersebut dan menampilkan tiga buah waffle yang ditusuk dengan semacam _stick ice cream_, di atasnya terdapat syrup caramel dan campuran buah kiwi dan strawberry segar, "kenapa…."

"Siwon-ah? Kau baik – baik saja?" Leeteuk semakin khawatir, pasalnya, wajah Siwon berubah sangat mengkhawatirkan,

Siwon menemukan sebuah kartu di dalamnya, ia ambil kartu tersebut dan membacanya,

**_Terima kasih telah menolongku hari ini, Siwon-ssi, maaf karena aku sudah sangat egois hari ini, meminta mu mengantar ku membeli ponsel, menyuruhmu mengantarku pulang, membantuku berjalan hingga ke mobil dan menungguku membeli kue. Kau harus memaafkanku, karena aku sudah membelikanmu kue, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang karena waffle mahal ini kau tahu, meski aku orang kaya, tapi aku cukup perhitungan soal uang hehe._**

**_Siwon-ssi, hari ini aku menyadari satu hal, Siwon-ssi adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena selalu mencari gara – gara dengan Siwon-ssi, maafkan aku, ingat, kau tidak boleh menolak permintaan maaf seseorang._**

**_Jadi, bisakah mulai sekarang kita berteman? ^^_**

**_Besok aku akan ikut Hae hyung ke studio mu, kau harus sudah memaafkanku saat itu, arra!_**

**_ Cho Kyuhyun_**

Siwon tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa membaca tulisan Kyuhyun di kartu itu, waffle mahal? Ia ingin sekali tertawa, waffle yang ada di depannya sekarang tidaklah terlalu mahal, apalagi untuk orang sekelas keluarga Cho, waffle ini hanyalah makanan biasa, "dia terlalu berlebihan, harus memaafkan dan mari berteman? Apa dia sudah gila" namun seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Siwon, tapi satu hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya, ia masih penasaran, kenapa Kyuhyun membelikannya waffle tersebut diantara semua pilihan waffle yang di jual toko tadi.

"Siwon-ah?"

"hyung"

"hm?"

Siwon memandang Leeteuk lama dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat jelas tergambar kebahagiaan di sana, "aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik"

"eh?"

**-TWPF-**

_apakah cinta itu? Cinta adalah sesuatu tanpa alasan. Kau tidak akan mengerti kenapa kau mencintai seseorang. Cinta tidak hanya timbul dari hubungan bertahun – tahun. Cinta bisa muncul disaat kita merasa nyaman saat bersama seseorang. Saat kita merasa aman disisinya, saat kita tidak mengerti mengapa jantung kita berdetak saat bersama dengan nya. Dan, saat kita tanpa sengaja memikirkannya bahkan di saat kita sedang memikirkan orang lain. Cinta, bisa muncul dalam pertemuan yang berulang – ulang._

**Tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong ^^ mianhae jika cap 5 ini updatenya lama banget ada banyak kesibukkan dengan dunia kerja akhir-akhir ini, mianhae jika chap kemarin sedikit terlalu cepat <strong>

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, favourite ^^ salam kenal dan selamat datang buat reader baru, dan terima kasih sekali buat reader yang selalu setia nungguin cerita ini ^^**

**Hyunnie baca semua review kalian dan sangat senang, beberapa juga ada yang memberi masukan untuk chap ke depannya, Hyunnie ucapkan terima kasih sekali ^^ **

**chap ini masih berlanjut dengan wonkyu dulu, dimana Kyu udah mulai menyadari(?) perasaannya pada Siwon, chap selanjutnya sudah mulai masuk konflik dengan hangeng dan heechul ^^ **

**buat Jeremmy Kim yang tanya kenapa judulnya pigura foto pernikahan sudah hyunnie jelaskan sedikit di chap ini, jadi intinya cerita ini menggambarkan tentang perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun untuk mengisi pigura pemberian sang nenek dengan foto pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, seperti itulah kira - kira ^^**

**untuk sosok Hongki, akan hyunnie ceritakan di chap2 selanjutnya, di antara kisah hangeng dan heechul ^^**

**sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua, mianhae ga bisa dibales satu - satu, tapi tetep review kalian sangat berarti untuk Hyunnie,**

**jika ada yang mau ditanyakan atau mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan jangan sungkan - sungkan, asal tetap gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaaaa ^^**

**oh ya, di chap awal hyunnie salah menuliskan umur hangeng, yg benar umurnya adalah 30 tahun bukan 27 tahun, dan di beberapa chap ada yg hyunnie edit di beberapa bagian karena terasa mengganjal, tapi tetap tidak merubah isi cerita ^^**

**oke cukup sekian cuap - cuap di chap ini, **

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

**Lets spread wonkyu love around the world**

**-chohyunnie-**

* * *

><p><strong>spoiler chap 6<strong>

_**"apa maksudmu mengirimkanku semua ini Heechul?"**_

_**.**_

_**"aku mencintaimu apa kau tahu? cintaku lebih dari cintamu pada anak kecil itu Tan Hangeng!"**_

_**.**_

_**"bolehkah... aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung?"**_

_**.**_

_**"Siwon-ah, akuilah, kau sudah mulai melupakan Donghae"**_

_**.**_

_**"Siwon hyung, temani aku belanja, Donghae hyung menyuruhku belanja ke supermarket"**_

_**.**_

_**"Donghae, apakah kau yakin dengan perinkahan kita ini?"**_

_**.**_

_**"Jauhi Kyuhhyunie, aku tidak main - main dengan ucapanku Choi SIwon"**_


End file.
